Lies Told
by Jesscah
Summary: J/L- Sequel to "Promises Kept"- A promise was kept and a new bond was formed. A simple promise brought them together. Will Lies tear them apart? What happens when Lisa has had enough betrayal and must now fight for everything she has come to love?
1. Prom Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

Let's get down to business.

And no, not to defeat the Huns, though I was thinking the same thing… ;)

**Chapter One**

_Prom Night_

"Let me see how it looks on you!" Jasmine called from outside of the bathroom. "I'll let you know if his jaw will drop…"

Lisa popped the door open just a crack, hiding the rest of her body behind the door.

"I don't know Jasmine…"

"Lisa. Let me see."

Jasmine pushed the door open to reveal Lisa in a dress that she had picked out for her after Lisa mentioned she was unsure of what to wear on her date.

"Oh, sweetie… I'll be surprised if he makes it through dinner without tackling you."

She let out a cat-whistle as she let her eyes scan Lisa from head to toe. Jasmine noticed that she had covered her scar, but that was fine. She looked gorgeous. Just a hint of white shimmer powder had been brushed over her eyes, making her glow.

"You don't think it's-"

"I happen to think it's perfect. I did, after all, pick it out. It looks wonderful on you."

The dress made Lisa's auburn hair stand out. Jasmine eyed her once more. She was missing something, though she couldn't quite place what. Then she snapped her fingers and dug through the closet.

"You have one of those lacey shawls in here, right, Leese?"

Lisa smiled at the name Jasmine had taken to calling her along with Jackson.

"Yeah," Lisa said, gesturing blindly towards the closet. "Somewhere… I think it's on a hanger."

"Found it!"

Jasmine emerged and wrapped it gently around Lisa's shoulders.

"We wouldn't want you to get chilly out there… Don't forget the white heels."

Jasmine reminded Lisa of her mother when she was a child. It was as if this was the first day of school for Lisa and Jasmine was bothering over her outfit to make sure she was presentable and gave a great first impression to her teachers.

"Thank you, Jazz," Lisa murmured as Jasmine set the heels in front of Lisa's feet.

"Oh, it's not a problem sweetie."

"You've just always been so nice…"

"That's because you're sweet. You have never treated me with any disrespect."

The two women smiled at each other and Lisa, for some strange reason, wanted to cry. Then Jasmine patted her gently on the shoulder and ushered her towards the door.

"Well, you'd better hurry. Knowing him, he's been waiting out in the lobby for the past ten minutes."

Lisa laughed and exited the small apartment that she barely spent any time in, aside from dressing and showering. All of her time had been spent in Jackson's hospital room until he was well enough to stay in the room across the hall from her. Even then, Lisa spent the nights with him and during the days she had training and reports to file. Jackson called it "grunt work" which always made Lisa laugh.

Tonight was a celebration. The doctors down on the medical floor had finally given Jackson a clean bill of health. He was now perfectly able to go off on some sort of adventure, if he so pleased. Instead, he had asked Lisa to a dinner date, claiming that he wanted to show Lisa his refined side. To that, Jasmine had laughed.

Still, butterflies consumed Lisa's stomach as she approached him. Jackson's back was to her as he was talking softly to Pop's sometimes-assistant, Henry Chapel. He had cut his hair. It was now slightly shorter than it had been during the Red Eye flight, but it suited him. Of course he could hear Jasmine and Lisa approach, so he wheeled around, looking happy, then suddenly serious.

"You're… beautiful," he stammered.

Lisa blushed and Jasmine nudged her forward.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Jackson," Lisa said with a shy smile.

"Hey, Lisa," Henry commented over Jackson's shoulder.

He was a young one. A fresh recruit, also doing "grunt-work." That was how he and Lisa had met to begin with. He was sweet, but Jackson hadn't exactly taken to liking him. He'd talk to him, but the second he messed up…. Jackson was sure to let him know it.

"Hey, Henry."

"Have fun on your date tonight," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Do you know something I don't?"

Her eyes flashed from Jackson's face to Henry's. Jackson was sighing, his eyes closed. The boy had given Lisa a clue to a surprise. Jasmine also seemed to be grinning.

"Oh, big secret, huh? And here I was led to believe that this was a spur-of-the-moment thing you came up with this morning…"

Jackson smiled calmly and then held out his arm at an angle. Lisa looped hers through his and gently curtsied towards Jasmine.

"Now you two behave, tonight! I don't want to have to come down there and see you two in a car with the windows all fogged up!"

Jackson just waved at her over his head, never turning around.

"I mean it, kiddos! Midnight curfew!"

"Yes, mom," Jackson called, his voice laced with annoyance.

Lisa looked back and saw Jasmine leaning over the desk, laughing hysterically. Lisa giggled too and looked up at Jackson.

"She's such a mom, though. In all honesty."

Jackson pressed the button to the elevator and the doors popped open immediately.

"How come she doesn't have kids with Cole?"

"She was pregnant once."

He sounded saddened.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. There was an emergency that needed to be taken care of and she thought she'd be fine. Well… the target put up a bit more fight than she anticipated and she ended up losing the baby. Hasn't been able to get pregnant since."

"Oh god. That's horrible."

The elevator doors slid open nearly silently and Lisa was glad that the lights inside the house were turned on now. She hated when she came in and everything was pitch-black.

"Yeah. She keeps saying she'll adopt… but I think part of her hurts because of it. To not be able to have your own kids…?"

"Yeah. I'd… I'd die."

His BMW had finally been repaired, courtesy of Rader, so now it waited for them outside of the house on the cement driveway. They climbed in and Lisa felt awkward. She had to ask or it was going to nag her until she did or until Jackson dragged it out of her.

"Have you ever… do you want kids?"

He glanced over at her from the driver's seat and smiled.

"Yes. Someday."

She nodded and stared straight ahead. Good.

"Why are you asking?" he asked, still smirking though he stared ahead just as she did.

"Do what?"

That caught her off guard. She wasn't sure why she had asked. She was just wondering. The conversation had already been started and the idea had simply crossed her mind.

"I was just wondering," she stated calmly. "So… where are you taking me on this magical mystery date?"

"It's a surprise."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really."

"Can I have a hint?"

Jackson sighed but once he looked into her innocent eyes, a smile spread across his lips.

"Fine," he moaned as he rolled his eyes. "One hint. A small hint. It involves you meeting someone who's been dead."

Lisa's heart jumped. Still, she knew he couldn't mean her father. That was impossible. Improbable. And he wouldn't have waited until now to tell her that he was alive. This would only serve to make her angry.

"Well that narrows it down."

"Here," he commented, pulling his silk handkerchief from his pocket. "Put this on."

"What? Why?"

"Lisa. It's a surprise. You'll love it. Trust me."

"Trust you? _You_?" she teased.

"I know. It's hard. Now put on the handkerchief or I'll hold you down and do it for you."

Lisa smirked at him and he smirked back. After a few seconds hesitation, she gently pulled the cloth from his hand and tied it around her eyes like a blindfold. About ten minutes later they stopped and she heard Jackson leave the car. When he opened her door, he gently pulled her up from her seat.

"We're going to walk just a little ways and then we'll be there."

"And where's there?"

"You'll find out. Stop with the questions," he said as he chuckled.

"You like my curiosity," she rebutted.

"What have I told you before?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Lisa groaned out.

She could _feel_ him smiling. Then she could feel him stop.

"We're here," he breathed into her ear.

It sent a shiver down her spine though the air around them was warm. She could hear traffic off in the distance somewhere, but other than that, crickets were all she heard. But, as Lisa reached up to take off the blindfold, Jackson caught her hand gently and put it back down at her side.

"Just one more thing…"

She felt him usher her up a few stairs and then adjust her shoulders. He tilted her chin upward and she laughed.

"Why do I feel like this is some sort of elaborate trap from a cartoon?"

"Only to trap your feelings…"

Then the blindfold dropped from her and she opened her eyes. President Abraham Lincoln sat before her, lights glowing on the white marble. She inhaled deeply. What if they got caught?

"I pulled some strings," Jackson stated quietly from behind her, almost as if he had read her mind.

"Jackson… how did you know I've always wanted to come here?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Daddy…"

Jackson nodded and then took her hand in his as he stood beside her.

"I wish I could've met him."

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah. He was remarkable. I hope you don't mind that he's going to be a third-wheel on our date…"

Jackson edged Lisa sideways until a small table appeared. Red candles set atop of the red-silk table. A man slightly older than Jackson stood, wine bottle in-hand, as he waited for them to sit.

"This is… beautiful."

"Beautiful dinner for a beautiful woman," he regarded with a wink as he led her to her seat on the edge of the large marble steps.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I woke up."

"Liar."

"Nope. Not lying. I thought," he began as he sat down. "I needed to show you how much you mean to me. Then, later, I figured out what that would be."

"Well, I love it, Jackson."

"I love you, Leese."

She blushed.

"I love you, too."

It was amazing to Lisa how easily the words could be said now. They still made her feel like a teenager again, and that she attributed to Jackson's remarkable charm. Maybe also to his stunning looks and gorgeous eyes. Now she was getting carried away as she stared at him and recounted some of the things she found most amazing about him. He smiled and then leaned across the table.

"You're staring," he whispered as if he was concerned.

"No, I'm just observing. Where's the menu?"

Jackson sat back and folded his hands in his lap.

"No menu. Whatever you'd like is what they will fix you."

"Really?"

"Eggs… a seabreeze… whatever. I've told them of a few things you like, so they're prepared. Do your worst, Reisert."

Lisa laughed.

"I'd feel silly ordering eggs… this is so… fancy."

"Bring her the scrambled eggs."

"And hot sauce."

Jackson cocked his head at her.

"Hot sauce? Since when do you eat hot sauce?"

"I tried it once after training," she laughed. "Just as you suggested. It was good…"

"I'll have that too, then," he laughed. "There you go," he said as the waiter bowed away, "surprising me again…"

"I'm a dynamic woman," she said with a wink.

Then the silence consumed them. At first, it was completely natural. They each took their time eyeing the scenery until their eyes met. They both giggled and Lisa felt her cheeks turn hot.

"Look at us," she laughed. "We both work for this secret company that does all of these assassinations and insane jobs, and here we are, acting like two high school kids on prom night."

"My prom night was pretty wild," Jackson said.

Lisa wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that he blushed at that statement.

"I wouldn't know," Lisa said, smirking at him.

"You never went to prom?"

Jackson's voice had gone up in pitch slightly. He was genuinely surprised. That was one thing that, now that he thought about it, he had never heard Joe mention. It had simply never crossed Jackson's mind.

"That's just sad, Leese," he teased.

Lisa scowled.

"I was busy!"

He grinned across the table at her and she folded her arms across her chest with a disapproving "humph."

"We'll just have to reenact it," Jackson said, straightening himself in his seat.

"Sure. When we go back, I'll put on that blue dress Jasmine gave me and-"

"But you look beautiful just as you are," he said as he took her hand.

She blushed again and cursed him for being so damned smooth. How could he reduce her to _this_ when he was just a man? _Just_ a man was not doing him justice, though.

"You're just saying that."

"Only because it's true." Suddenly Jackson was up and next to her, her hand still clasped in his. "Come dance with me."

Lisa felt embarrassed.

"Jackson…" she whispered. "Think of what Honest Abe would think…"

Jackson laughed and tugged her up, pulling her close to him.

"I don't think Abe would care about a gentleman asking a lady to dance. Would you Abe?" Jackson regarded the statue over his shoulder and then turned back to Lisa. "See? No objections there…"

"Keep in mind, he's chaperoning this dance."

"Oh, I know. I just couldn't stand to see a pretty woman like you being a wall-flower. And on this, the night of the prom…. Do me the honor of this one dance and then you can go back to chatting it up with the wall, alright?"

Lisa giggled and placed her hand around his neck, preparing to dance.

"Fine," she murmured, "Just one dance Mr…. I'm sorry. I don't believe I've caught your name…"

"Rippner," he stated in a fake James Bond accent. "Jackson Rippner. And one dance is all I'll need."

"All you'll need for what?"

"To make you fall in love with me."

He slid his hands down to her hips and his eyes locked with hers. He was stunning. Lisa thought he belonged here with Abe and the statues. He was gorgeous. He was something out of a painting or some kind of work of art. Then again he belonged in her arms just as much as she belonged in his. She couldn't deny the chemistry any more than he could. They simply "fit" and it was that basic.

She leaned her head against his chest and listened to the steady thrumming of his heart.

"But, I already _do_ love you," she commented into his chest.

His heartbeat quickened at the words.

"I love you too, Leese."

Lisa nearly giggled, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. It was so easy for him to hide her effects on him, while Lisa usually gave herself away. At the same time, his heart couldn't lie to her. She wondered if, though he rarely blushed, he was just as embarrassed as she was if she caught him in the morning with his hair all a mess. She wondered if the great Jackson Rippner felt the butterflies as she did or face the nervousness she had to whenever he was around.

The waiter had returned and he politely cleared his throat. Jackson took a step back from Lisa, still holding her hand gently, and bowed. They ate, still taking in the scenery around them. Lisa couldn't believe that Jackson had managed for them to have a private dinner at Lincoln's feet…

"This has all been so wonderful, Jackson. Honestly."

He smiled sweetly.

"I'm more than the stone-cold killer," he commented, his brows furrowed in mock hurt.

"Yes, you are. You're a great man."

Lisa waited until they pulled into the driveway once more before she baited him.

"So uh… prom was wild, huh?"

Jackson laughed as he got out and opened Lisa's door for her.

"Well. Not the prom, really… it was the after prom party that was a bit unrefined."

He opened the front door for her and pressed the button on the elevator.

"Shall we reenact that too? Give me the full experience?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well I'd hate for you to miss out on the full experience, but I'm not sure you could handle it."

He reached a hand up and grazed it past her cheek. She wanted to melt right then and there.

"Give me a great memory," she whispered.

"What do you think this _was_?" Jackson asked as he laughed lightly, bringing his hand down to graze her bare shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Rippner," Lisa said in the James Bond accent, "Are you trying to seduce me…?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Lisa looked up into his eyes just as the elevator doors opened.

"Absolutely."

Jackson kissed her hard, pushing her into the elevator.

"Then yes," he managed to say.

They were kissing like Lisa had never kissed him before. It was "hot and heavy". He was touching her, she was touching him… Every bit of her yearned for him and she could only imagine the need that he was hiding from her. Then she stopped his desperate kisses and pushed him farther into the corner. He kept his hands on her hips as they both panted. He smirked mischievously at her and pulled her close, kissing her neck.

"I sure hope your prom didn't end in an elevator and it ended in a bed…" she commented as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"My prom night ended in the back of a police car."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

His blue eyes seemed conflicted and slightly sad as he recalled the night that Joe had found him and brought him into the company. He'd tell Lisa that story some other time. She kissed his cheek gently, if only to distract him for just a second. His eyes refocused on her face and he smiled.

"I'm not."

"Well, let's just end _this_ prom on a lighter note!" she said laughing.

The doors dinged open and Jackson held Lisa close, still.

"Can I still bring the handcuffs?" he asked close to her ear.

Lisa smacked his arm and he threw back his head and laughed. It was the hardest she had ever seen him laugh.

"I'm kidding," he managed to squeak out.

He reminded Lisa of a child who thought he had just told the best joke. Lisa couldn't help but shake her head and laugh along with him. It was adorable. He liked to pretend that he was such a stone-cold killer with little to no emotion. Maybe he was. But Lisa knew of another, deeper, side to him' a side of him that was human.

"Your place or mine, Larry?"

Jackson stopped laughing and cocked his head at her.

"Three Stooges reference?" he questioned innocently.

"Yes."

"You and your old shows…"

He shook his head and then grabbed her hand.

"Let's try your place for a change."

"As if we've met before the prom, Mr. Rippner… Have you been stalking me?"

Suddenly he was on her, tickling her until she cried out and tears swarmed the corners of her eyes. Pop simply watched them with a knowing smile on his wrinkled face. Jackson reached down and swung Lisa up into his arms and hurried off towards Lisa's room before Jasmine would emerge and discover them. Little did they know that Jasmine had been behind the desk watching them on the security camera the entire time. When she stood up and faced Pop she laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to stop that elevator."

Pop looked confused and Jasmine giggled like a younger woman.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to do it _tonight_! We _all_ know what would've gone down in our tiny elevator… that's just not fair to the rest of us who would have to use that thing after them…"

Pop laughed hard now, shaking his head. Jasmine hugged him and clicked down the hall towards the shooting range. It was late, but she had energy to burn if she wanted to sleep tonight. A little concentration on something other than the adorable couple that had just sauntered in would do her well.

**A/N: The next chapter will be rated M for obvious reasons. If that makes you squeamish, please skip it and head on to Chapter Three. I'd hate to offend. Thankies.**


	2. Discovering Each Other

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated **M** for sexual content. Things are about to get steamy, so if that makes you at all squeamish, please, **PLEASE**, skip over it and head on to Chapter Three. The last thing I want to do is offend someone, but I decided to try my hand at this…

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update- I've been somewhere where the internet was sporadic… Plus, it was Memorial Day Weekend, so I was busy having fun in the sun To all the vets- Thanks for your service.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Dis_c_overing Each Other_

Jackson shut the door after he set Lisa down. She flicked on the lights and turned back to him with a flirty smile. She slowly slid her arms around his waist and drew him in close, kissing him intensely. But, Jackson wanted Lisa to know that this meant more. He wanted her to know that they didn't need to move this far if she wasn't ready, though she seemed more than willing.

"Leese," he murmured against her neck.

"Yeah?"

"You say the word and we'll stop, alright?"

Lisa nodded and hugged him. She wanted to feel Jackson touch her and she wanted to touch him more than just cuddling and kissing him. She wanted to connect with him and show him just how much he meant to her. Then again, she was extremely nervous. She hadn't been with a man since the incident in the parking lot. Memories were already flashing before her eyes at the mere thought of it, but Jackson would take care of her, right? Jackson brought back the fighter, so maybe he could bring back the lover.

"I'm going to show you that I can be more than gentle… I'm going to love you like you've never been loved…"

Jackson leaned down and kissed her gently just below her left ear. Lisa couldn't help but kiss him. He was… perfect. He was more than what she had seen on the Red Eye flight and more than the threats and the hitting. Jackson had proved that to her through the many nights they laid in bed, his hand laced through her hair, and talked. Just talked. No pressure to move any further, though he had been back to 100% long before the doctors wrote him off.

She shifted her body and pulled him back towards the bed with her. They stood there next to the bed for a moment, just gently kissing. Then Jackson brushed back the strap on Lisa's dress as his hands explored her skin. She froze when his thumb grazed her scar just as it had on the flight. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, never moving his hand.

"You okay?" he asked in a husky voice laced with need.

"Do… do that again."

He eased his face back from hers, confused.

"Do what again?"

"Touch my scar."

Lisa had hesitated, but not from fear. Jackson's touch had ebbed the pain and the memory behind the scar. He loved her regardless. Even in that small bathroom on the plane he had been concerned. She knew how much he hated the man for what he had done to her. She knew just how far he went to make sure that man paid for what he had done to her.

Jackson pulled his hand away and placed it against her throat as if he was going to choke her. He squeezed lightly, kissing her just on the edge of her mouth. Then, slowly, he moved it downward until his palm covered the scar.

"What scar?" he whispered.

He planted another kiss on Lisa's cheek and she was lost. How could he be this man? Jackson, on the other hand, wanted to prove to Lisa that she was more than looks to him. He knew how much she didn't fuss over _his_ scars. One little imperfection made her seem that more lovely and full of character. She had a past and she had survived it all.

"Why are you so sweet?" she finally asked.

His blue eyes met with hers and he shrugged innocently, his face soft and kind.

"I have absolutely no idea where it comes from sometimes… I think I might be possessed."

A look of worry spread across his high cheekbones, but Lisa could only chuckle. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout until the moment he felt his shirt being un-tucked from his pants. Jackson smiled at her devilishly as she worked her hands around to the front. After she stripped off his button-down shirt, she sighed. He was wearing a thin-white undershirt.

"More clothes?" Lisa asked with a sigh.

Jackson chuckled. Lisa reached her hands up beneath the shirt, readying herself to pull it up over his head, when Jackson grabbed her wrists.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"See... Technically I'm more exposed than you are."

He nodded his head at her body and Lisa laughed.

"How do you figure?"

"You're still covered beneath that dress..."

"Don't try to be clever, Mr. Rippner. You're still covered, too. It'll come off when it comes off."

"And when will that be?"

She looked as if she was thinking and then she slowly unzipped her dress and slid it down until it encircled her ankles. She gently brushed it aside to where his shirt now laid. Lisa was sure that being with him had given her the confidence to be so bold. He held his breath. Her pale skin in the candlelight was glowing. The scar faded to both of them. To Jackson, the scar was just a natural part of Lisa's body; another part of her that needed to be touched and kissed. It was no different and not shameful.

Lisa kneeled down in front of him, fully intending on taking off Jackson's shoes for him, when he hauled her back up to her feet with a smile. He kissed her deeply as he slid them off himself. He had been able to overcome the distraction of her kisses, but he knew he could boggle her mind with his. He needed her to stop trying to pamper him. This was about her.

"It's not fair," Lisa regarded in between kisses.

Jackson lowered her slowly onto the bed and hovered above her.

"What's not fair?"

"You using your kissing skills against me."

"Suck it up, Reisert."

She rolled her eyes and plopped backward onto the bed. Jackson crawled over top of her and let his hands gently caress her hips. He leaned in to kiss her and she pressed her hand against his chest. She pointed down at his pants with a blushing smile. He stood and dropped them next to the bed.

"Happy?" he asked as he held his arms out to his side and did a little spin.

Lisa giggled and then stopped his advancing back to the bed with her feet. She pointed at his shirt.

"What, do you want a strip-tease?" he asked huskily.

"Maybe you could do a little dance…" she said with a snicker and a wink.

He rolled his eyes and pulled off the shirt. Now he was just the way Lisa had been seeing him for the past few weeks.

"Your turn," he murmured as he gestured to her bra.

Lisa nodded.

"Do me one favor, though," she said as she stood up, causing their skin to connect. "Help me take it off."

Lisa slowly twisted around and looked at him from over her shoulder. She saw him bite his lip and she could see the extreme want in his crystal-blue eyes. His hands slowly wandered up her back and undid the clasp. He slid his fingers up underneath the straps on her shoulders and slid them off until the bra dangled from his hand at her side. He dropped it.

"And…" Lisa reached back and grabbed Jackson's hands, placing them at the base of her hips on the hemline of her underwear. "I could use a little help with these, as well…"

Jackson kissed her neck and trailed kisses all the way down her back until he came to where his hands were placed. He slowly inched her panties down, kissing the skin on her legs as he did so. She stepped out of them slowly, but kept her back turned to him. She was beautiful to him, even if it was just from behind.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. "And don't you dare peek."

He took one final gaze at her before he slowly shut them. Lisa turned around carefully, making sure his eyes were closed, and regarded him. Again he had that innocent look on his face like he usually did when he was asleep. He was absolutely relaxed. She placed her hands against his chest and his eyes fluttered.

"No peeking," she whispered, more urgency laced in her tone.

She let her hands trail down to the edge of his boxers and then she pushed them inside. She felt him tense up at the strange new touch he wanted so badly. She let her hands wander around his thin waist. She took care to purposefully avoid the area he needed her to touch the most. Jackson began to feel the boxers slowly descended. Once they were around his feet, Lisa grabbed his hand and tugged him forward until his legs hit the bed. And then she was gone.

He could still smell her lavender-scented hair and he could hear and feel the bed moving gently. But, she had said not to peek. He would play along and stay in the darkness. He had waited this long to be with her, a few minutes more wouldn't kill him. He had patience.

"Open your eyes," she murmured.

When he did, his breathing became heavy and his heart quickened. She was laid out on the bed, head propped up on pillows while her arms were laid out to the sides slightly. Her legs were slightly parted.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Lisa Henrietta Reisert."

She giggled and he could see the blush spreading down from her cheeks and onto her collarbones.

"And you," she began, patting the bed beside her, "Jackson…"

"Anthony," he finished for her as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

"You, Jackson Anthony Rippner… beautiful name by the way…. Are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

He smiled contentedly next to her. He no longer eyed her like a piece of meat. Lisa was surprised to see that Jackson kept his eyes focused on hers. It was a respect thing, Lisa guessed. She reached out her hand and stroked his jaw.

"You can look, you know."

He chuckled.

"As if I need permission when you're lying next to me completely naked…"

Still, as if on cue, Jackson began to slowly take in the entire of her body where she laid next to him. Her auburn hair was now down and spread out behind her head like a fan. Every inch of her was just as he had imagined.

"Am I still the same?"

Now his eyes fluttered back to her face. He wasn't sure what she meant, though it could have been her asking him what 2+2 was and he wouldn't have had the slightest idea.

"I mean… do I still look like I used to?"

Jackson cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

She groaned and pushed playfully against is chest.

"Like back when you were watching me… Do I still look the same?"

"I never watched you undress…"

"Really?"

Jackson laughed and rolled over onto his back.

"Are you kidding me? Could you imagine what your father would have done to me if he found out? I'm crazy about you, but like I said back on the plane, I'm not suicidal, Leese."

They lay there like that for a few moments until he rolled back over and faced her. He was now hovering above her, his face inches from hers.

"You say the word and it all ends… got it?" he asked.

Lisa nodded. Jackson was still hesitant, so she reached up and pulled him down to her by his hair. They were so close that her lips grazed his as she spoke.

"I love you, Jackson," Lisa whispered into his lips as they stared into each other's eyes. "And that also means that I trust you."

"I'm terrified."

She kissed his top lip gently. She knew it wasn't an easy thing for him to admit.

"Of what? I'm supposed to be the frightened one."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you."

"Never."

He kissed her deeply then, his pale eyes open watching her the entire time. As his tongue began gently parting her lips, Jackson slowly wedged his leg between hers and nudged them aside. He lowered himself down so that he was just barely touching the area where her legs met and then stopped. If they had been more used to each other, Lisa might have thought he was teasing her.

"If you ask me if I'm sure, Jackson, I'm going to show you what I've been learning in skills training with Jasmine," she threatened.

Jackson smiled calmly. He scanned her face one last time for any sign that he shouldn't proceed and then slowly entered her. Lisa's eyes locked with his and he paused. He noticed that she had a handful of the sheets in her left hand and her right hand was raised up between them as if she would push him away at any second.

"I can't ask if you're sure, but what if I asked you if you're alright?"

"I'd say I was fine and to keep going… you're not hurting me… I'm just nervous."

Truth be told, she was just as terrified as he was. She hadn't even realized her reaction until he had seemed concerned. But the second Jackson began moving inside of her melted any fears away. They fit each other perfectly. One of his hands reached out and made her release her iron-grip on the sheets. He laced his fingers with hers and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth once more.

She cried out softly. The feeling was white-hot. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. Why had she been so afraid to go this far with Jackson? He shifted his body lower and changed his rhythm making both him and Lisa moan out in pleasure. His head was now directly next to hers. Lisa reached over and made him face her.

"I … love you…" he breathed between strokes.

"I love you, too."

She made him release her hand and she brought both of hers down onto his hips. He watched intently as she pulled him closer to her as she shifted her own hips up to meet him. He was biting his lip and Lisa smiled. She leaned over and kissed his neck, bringing his attention back to her face. A small sheen had built up on their skin and Jackson thought it made Lisa glow in the light.

"You're… too good…. at this…" Lisa murmured.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Her eyes remained locked on his and her lips parted slightly. She was breathing heavily, as was he, and making small noises. He just needed to hold on a little longer. Lisa's body was tensing up already. He brought an arm up beneath the small of her back and lifted her up to him. With one final thrust he watched in amazement as her eyes fluttered shut and she cried out. Her whole body tensed up and tightened.

"God, I love you," she breathed out quickly, her eyes still squeezed shut.

He grinned to himself as he brought them forward together and then they tumbled back down. They both cried out in agonized unison. Lisa had somehow grabbed a fistful of his deep hair while he still had his arm beneath her back and the other supporting himself on the bed. Jackson had thrown his own head back. Pure ecstasy. That's the only way he could describe it. She was every bit of what he had imagined and he hoped she thought the same of him.

He finally came to a stop and pulled out of her, rolling over onto his side, sprawled out. Lisa lay panting, letting the hot air coat her sweat-tinged skin. She turned her head towards him to see Jackson already staring at her. He smiled drowsily. It reminded Lisa of someone who had just ate a large meal and needed a nap. She felt similar.

"Bring the handcuffs next time," Lisa whispered as she rolled over and snuggled up against him.

He laughed.

"You know… I have a pair of handcuffs out in the car…"

"Expecting it, were you?"

"You'll never know when handcuffs will come in handy," he said with a chuckle.

She looked up at him from his rising and falling chest. His dark hair was mangled and stuck to the base of his neck. She could only imagine how she looked, but she didn't find herself caring.

"Well," she began, tracing faint circles just North of his center of arousal, "I'm ready for round two whenever you are."

Jackson didn't want to budge. He wanted to just roll over on top of her and go at it once again. Then again, the handcuffs would give them a sense of adventure and a sense of the fight they both seemed to love. He wouldn't lie; fighting with her had always turned him on. As he rose and pulled on his pants to rush back out to the car, he wondered if it would be him or her wearing the cuffs… He imagined they both had enough energy that they could each take a turn. God, he loved her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too bad... lol. It's my first try at a love-scene :P I hope I didn't offend anyone... but... I warned you. :P

To the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed a little steamy-scene between our favorite people :)

The Third Chapter is in the works and should be up soon (I hope).

-Jesscah


	3. Unexpected Things

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

Once again I find myself apologizing profusely for being sooooo late in updating this story… My bad, seriously. I've just been swamped here at home and haven't had much time left to dedicate to this :-\ I'm trying, though! Forgive me! ;) The fourth chapter (hopefully) should make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Unexpected Things_

Lisa opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to the side. The neon numbers of her alarm clock blinked 12:54. She couldn't believe they had slept in so late. Especially Jackson… he was always up early, just like Lisa. She rolled over and inspected him in the darkness of the room. His chest rose and fell evenly where he laid half on his side facing her. She placed the palm of her hand on his face and stroked it gently with her thumb until he stirred.

"What… I wasn't sleeping," he moaned out, stretching.

"Yeah and the alarm clock doesn't say that it's nearly one o'clock… I can't believe we slept so late!"

"I was exhausted."

Jackson relaxed back into his pillow, his blue eyes still covered by sleepy eyelids. Lisa watched him yawn and then she hefted herself up from the bed.

"People will be wondering where we've been all day," she murmured to herself as she fished through her dresser.

Jackson peeked up at her, one eye still closed, and laughed.

"Wondering? Leese. I'm pretty sure they all know where we've been."

She turned to face him and felt her cheeks burn hot.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No. Should it?"

"Maybe a little modesty would be-"

Lisa paused. Her purse was vibrating wildly on the dresser. She sat down the clothes she had picked out and fished her phone out of her purse. She held it up and inspected the screen.

"It's my mom." Lisa said with a sigh.

She flipped open the phone and turned on her happy voice.

"Hey mom."

_Lisa? Lisa I'm going insane or…_

"What's the matter?"

_I got the strangest phone call this morning… I swear I've lost my mind._

"Mom. Explain to me what happened. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jackson was up, picking up his clothes that had been lying in a clump next to the bed. He pulled on his pants calmly.

_I'm losing my mind! That's what's happening! I woke up this morning to the phone ringing. When I answered it, it… it was your father._

Lisa's hands began to shake. She was trembling. Even in the darkness Jackson could see it and he wandered over to her side. He mouthed "Are you okay?" to which Lisa responded with a slow shake of her head. Jackson frowned but didn't move.

"What do you mean, mom…?"

_Just what I said. Look, I know it's insane. I've been trying to convince myself all morning that it was some trick of my mind or a dream or _something_. But its plain-as-day right here on the caller-ID. Joseph Reisert called me at 8:06 am._

"Mom… that's just not possible. Are you sure it's not some sort of coincidence? Someone with the same name?"

_I thought that at first. But if the number hadn't convinced me, his voice did. There was absolutely no way I'd mistake his voice._

Lisa gulped and held the phone away from her ear for a moment, making sure that she, herself, wasn't dreaming. When she brought it back up to her ear, the words caught in her throat.

"What did he say to you?"

_That's the odd thing that has me convinced I am insane. He said that he was alive. He's been alive and will stay that way. Then… then I heard static and the line went dead. I tried calling back but it says that the line was disconnected. I'm…_

Andrea Reisert began to sob uncontrollably into the phone. Lisa, herself, wanted to cry. Who would be _sick_ enough to pull such a cruel prank?

"Mom… it was just a sick joke."

_I know_, she sniffed. _I know your dad and I didn't get along particularly well near the end, but… I still cared about him. And to have someone do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?_

"I don't know mom…"

_Me either. Look. I'm sorry to have called you, I know you must be busy with that new surveillance job in DC, but I just had to call someone and confirm that I've gone bonkers._

"You're not bonkers mom."

Lisa tried to make the words sound firm but somehow they landed flat. She didn't have enough energy for this kind of situation this early in the morning. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Thank you, honey. I'll call you sometime soon and we'll catch up._

"Alright mom. Love you."

_Love you, too, sweetie._

Lisa snapped the phone shut and leaned back against the dresser with a sigh. Jackson came closer, now, and lifted her head up towards his.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Someone decided to play a cruel prank on my mother this morning. They called her from a phone registered to a Joseph Reisert, my dad's identical number, and even sounded just like him. Whoever it was told her that he was alive."

Jackson cocked his head to the side.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Lisa spat. "How horrible does someone have to be to pull that kind of stuff on an innocent woman?"

"Pretty messed up in the head," Jackson murmured.

"And of course my mom tried to call the person back but the line was disconnected. I just don't understand it."

"Sometimes it's better not to understand it," Jackson said with a sigh. "People will do horrible things for absolutely no reason. Like I said before, good things happen to bad people, Leese. It's just a fact of life."

Lisa didn't want Jackson to just stand there and give her some kind of story about how this was all normal and how she should just blow it off. She hated the cruelty of the world. She hated the deep, twisted, recesses of the sickest minds that people didn't even know existed.

"You make it seem like I shouldn't be getting mad," she huffed, picking up her clothes.

"That's not it at all. I'm just saying that weird things happen. You can let them have this huge affect on you or you can move on."

"I'm taking a shower. I'll meet you out on the lobby in thirty minutes for lunch."

She ended the conversation with one look. Even in the darkness, Jackson could tell by her body language that she meant business. He was only being honest, but he had upset her. He nodded and let himself out.

* * *

Lisa ran her fingers through her damp curls once more before she opened the door to her room and strode down the hallway. She knew that Jackson had better not even begin to comment, in any way, about her time. She was early, as always, and not in the mood for his playful banter at the moment. She supposed she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Heck, she'd woken up in the completely wrong bed, as far as her body was concerned. This was just not going to be a good day. She should have stayed asleep.

Sure enough, Lisa was met with further bad news when she went out into the hallway. Jackson wasn't casually leaning against the reception desk talking with Pop as he usually was. He was on the phone, back turned to Lisa, and shouting.

"No! You don't understand _me_; I'm not available for tonight. I don't care if… no. Look, I'm not prepared for something like that." Jackson groaned and placed his head in his hand. "Okay, okay. Fine. But you'll owe me. Yeah, yeah."

He clicked the phone shut and Lisa watched as he sagged tiredly against the desk. A pang of guilt struck her as she watched him. He didn't look that 100% like he had last night. Jackson looked slightly frail. Weak. Worried. She let her annoyance melt away as she approached him silently. She ran her hands gently up his back and let them rest on his shoulders.

Jackson sighed and turned around to face her. In the darkness she hadn't noticed the drowsy appearance of him. They shouldn't have stayed up so late. That was probably the cause for Lisa's crankiness earlier and the phone incident simply fed the flames.

"How much did you hear?" he asked with a sigh.

"Enough to know you're leaving."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I was… I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. We shouldn't have stayed up so late."

Jackson winked at her.

"Speak for yourself," he murmured.

"Oh cut it out," Lisa commented, gently rubbing his neck muscles. "How long until you have to leave?"

Jackson extended his arm behind Lisa's head and eyed his Rolex watch. Then he let his arm come to rest gently on the small of her back.

"Just about an hour."

Lisa frowned and Jackson patted her back gently.

"We'll go have breakfast-"

"Lunch."

"And then I'll be on my way."

"Eight weeks of surveillance on an innocent young woman?" she asked with mock jealousy.

"Only if that young woman is you, Leese. I'll be gone until probably two."

"That's quick…"

"A.M." he added with a frown.

"Oh…"

Lisa lowered her gaze to the small circular scar on his neck. She wanted to kiss it and wish him luck.

"It'll be fine. A short task for a friend who's been tied up."

"Doing what?"

"No, he's literally been tied up. He's gotten himself stuck with the new recruits. He's an expert in ropes and such. He hasn't had time to drive down here from Pennsylvania since he's been letting the recruits practice."

Lisa nodded and took a step back from Jackson.

"Well, let's get some food in you. I don't want to send you out on some kind of assignment on an empty stomach and very little sleep."

"But at least I'd be happy!" he called after her as she walked briskly to the elevator.

"Happiness doesn't make the world go 'round, Jackson," she remarked over her shoulder.

He strode easily to her side.

"Since when did you start believing in all this male-driven fact-based logic, Leese?"

"Since I realized that it's key to survival."

Jackson shook his head.

"Sure," the elevator dinged and they stepped on, "It'll get you through that fight or that impossible assignment, but you can't just think solely like _that_. If you do, you'll survive physically, but not completely mentally."

"You're deep for someone lacking sleep," Lisa responded with a smile as she pressed the button.

"My point is that if you think like that, you'll end up like me."

Lisa looked up at him, her head tilted slightly to the right.

"And that's bad?"

"Terrible," he said with a smirk. "Just balance it out like you always do, Leese, and you'll survive completely."

Lisa smiled at him. Yeah, happiness didn't literally make the world go around, but it could certainly give it a little push in the right direction.

"And you, _Jack_," she tested, "have survived in one piece just as I have. You're not as damaged as you let on."

"Little do you know," he commented through gritted teeth at her use of the shortened name, "but I have a history that has branded me."

"As do I. And I'm just fine. See, the problem with those crystal blue eyes of yours is that they make it _so_ easy to just peer right into your soul…"

She leaned in close and inspected his eyes. Beauty. He edged back from her, one eyebrow raised.

"And just what do you see in the deep abyss that is my immortal soul?"

"I see…"

Lisa inspected him further as they eased out of the elevator. She reminded Jackson of a gypsy woman reading a crystal ball except this time _he_ was the crystal ball. He wondered if she really _could_ see into his soul. It frightened him to think of what she might discover; of everything that would scare her away.

"I see that you're hungry!" she laughed.

"Great intuition," he breathed in relief.

"Oh, I'll read your soul later, Jackson, and let you know what I uncover."

She winked and then fluttered away from him towards the food. _Get a grip_ he reminded himself. In less than an hour he'd be on his way to perform a pickup and delivery from Eastern Maryland to the heart of Washington, DC. Not that he anticipated any problem with the target. The girl was barely 18 and looked barely 14. Maybe he'd get lucky and not have to stay so late. Maybe he could get back earlier.

* * *

"Don't wait up for me," Jackson commanded to the people standing before him.

"Yes sir," Henry Chapel stated firmly, giving Jackson a clumsy salute.

"Don't do that."

Henry nodded and then turned around, returning to his seat at the front desk. Pop followed to make sure the boy didn't mess anything up and he turned down the blaring Beetles music. Jasmine looked up at the speaker above her and sighed.

"I don't wait up for you, Jacky. I do what I do and if it just so happens that you walk through the door as I'm standing here at the desk then…"

Jackson sighed and then turned to Lisa.

"I'm serious."

"I know. But it's not that late and you know I probably won't be able to sleep so… don't get your hopes up."

Jackson hugged her and kissed her lightly on the cheek before he released her and hugged Jasmine.

"See ya, ladies," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye," the girls cooed in unison.

Jasmine suddenly swung her arm around Lisa' shoulders.

"I know it's a day off for you, Lisa, but Drake has some free time and he asked me if I'd relay the message to you. He'll be up in the gym until 7."

Lisa nodded.

"I'll go get changed then."

Jasmine patted her back and then left her. Lisa was fine with a little extra practice with William Drake. He was a great older man that she had become close to since her training began. The man was skilled at practically everything. He could answer most of Lisa's questions or know someone else who could if he couldn't. Her favorite part was the stories that Drake told her about her father. The two had gone on many assignments together and Drake's name littered the pages of her father's journal. Drake made her feel as if her father was simply on vacation and he was subbing for him.


	4. Gut Feeling Oddities

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Gut Feeling / Oddities_

Drake had trained with Lisa for hours on end in that large gym. Drill after drill after endless drill. It helped Lisa to keep her mind off of the danger of the job that Jackson hadn't explained to her. Sure, it was just a quick one. He'd be back by one… but would he really?

"Ah, ah, ah," Drake interrupted, "You can't just hold the knife _any_ old way…"

Lisa froze and looked up at Drake. His still-damp deep, gray, hair was beginning to flare out at the ends like small wings. It made him look slightly younger and careless.

"It's not skills training, Drake. It's dinner."

"But still," he pressed, eyeing her still hand.

"Still, nothing," Lisa said with a sigh, adjusting her grip on the knife to another position until Drake smiled, "Who are you? Jackson Rippner? Knife connoisseur?"

Drake smiled and then picked up a large chunk of meat that he had cut off of the steak he had ordered from the line. Lisa sighed and followed his example. She hadn't had the luxury of seeing Jackson after an assignment. She wondered what it would be like, or maybe it simply depended on the type of assignment he completed.

"What's on your mind, Reisert?"

Lisa looked up at Drake again, now realizing that she had frozen once more and held her knife and fork in her hands without moving. She gently set them down, leaning against her plate, and then leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

"I only ask because hardly anybody volunteers all that time in the gym doing drills unless they need to occupy themselves… and you have that look of worry, like your father."

"I know. I'm…"

She paused and Drake waited patiently for her to continue. She loved that about him. He was accepting, not pushy. If she needed a moment, he'd give her a moment. He knew that pushing someone to their limits wasn't always the best course. Now, Lisa wasn't sure how to word her concerns. What _was_ she concerned about?

"Do people die often on missions?"

Drake leaned back in his chair and took a slow sip of the mountain dew he had filled up.

"Well, people die. It's a fact of life. But as for our associates… it depends on the skill level? Are you worrying about yourself, Reisert, or perhaps a male companion with more experience in the field?"

Lisa smiled shyly at Drake. For some reason she felt as if she was speaking with her father at home, talking to him in code about a boy, though he secretly knew.

"Jackson."

"Ahh, Rippner. I thought so. He'll be fine."

"He didn't tell me where he was going or what the assignment was."

Drake smiled and then leaned closer to Lisa across the table. His brown eyes seemed warm and welcoming.

"He'll be fine, Reisert. He's got plenty of training and experience to last him a lifetime in the field. He's used to it by now. Accidents happen now and again, but… it's rare."

"I've seen 'accidents' happen to Jackson twice now."

"They usually involve you, do they not?"

"Yeah. Well, what if he tries to rush to get back here to see me?"

Drake smiled and then patted Lisa's hand gently.

"He'll be _fine_, Reisert. Remember that he was trained by the very best in the organization and he has time and experience under his belt."

Lisa nodded. Maybe Drake was right. Lisa had beat Jackson, as had Keefe, but those were just small downfalls after a lifetime of these kinds of assignments. He was perfectly capable of handling himself before Lisa came along. He had survived the years up until then just fine. Still, she wasn't about to head back to her room for hours alone. There was a TV to keep her company, but she simply wasn't in the mood for her old movies. Shooting… that'd be her activity until Jackson returned. Then maybe a little knife work.

* * *

"You're gettin' so much better at that," a woman simply referred to as "C" commented in a slow southern drawl.

"Thanks," Lisa said as she pressed a button on the side of her stall to bring the target towards her.

The practice area for knives had a small range similar to the large shooting range down the hall, but it also had a wide area for physical practice exercises. C was twirling a long blade in her hand, playing with the handle and how the light reflected off of the shiny, silver, blade.

"Jackson been teachin' you how to throw 'em?"

C leaned casually against the barrier wall as she watched Lisa retrieve the knives she had throw at the target. They were all very close to the center. She was getting deadlier nearly every time she practiced and it scared her, in a way.

"Not particularly, no," she commented, checking her watch and then unhooking the target. "Mostly Drake trains me."

"Jackson too busy?"

Lisa didn't particularly enjoy being questioned, especially by a woman who hardly ever spoke to Lisa and didn't seem to like her very much at all. She smirked as she packed away the knives Cordin had given her before he left to head off to another site.

"You could say that, yeah," she breathed.

C nodded.

"What's he been doin' with his free time, then?"

Lisa sighed. Enough was enough.

"Does the nickname 'C' stand for 'curiosity'?"

Lisa brushed past the woman curtly and closed up the cabinet of practice knives where she had borrowed some.

"Stands for Cat. Cat stands for Catherine. Not many people know that."

"Then why tell _me_?"

C shrugged and handed Lisa her target as she slowly inspected it.

"'Cause you're trustworthy."

Lisa tilted her head sideways.

"I'm sorry?"

She slowly pulled the tattered target sheet from C's… Cat's… Catherine's hands and eyed the woman suspiciously.

"I'm just sayin' you can be trusted to do what has to be done. You've got a good head on your shoulders, not yet clouded by all of this organization bull shit."

"And that has to do with you telling me you name…. how?"

Cat smiled, the left side of her lips pulling up to reveal bright white teeth.

"Shows you can trust in me, while a large portion of these people can't be trusted. I gave you a little private, not well-known information, to show you that I'm on your side, Ms. Reisert, though I know you've suspected otherwise. That's all just for show. I keep my alliances quiet." Lisa waited for Cat to continue, but the woman simply bowed her head as if she was tipping an imaginary cowboy hat, and then headed for the door. "Have Jackson work on the throwin' with ya and I bet you'll be destroying that bulls eye by the week's end."

Lisa was about to respond when the door clicked shut behind Cat. Lisa shuddered at first, considering what she had been saying, but then she calmed down. It was probably better if Cat was on her side, even if Cat brought a side of eccentricity along with her. The woman was clearly one not to be messed with. She seemed as if she had no friends, which, of course, was a cover-up. Lisa wondered briefly as she flicked off the lights if there really _were_ a lot of a people that couldn't be trusted… it frightened her that she had no idea about who stood where on the trust scale.

She sighed and brushed her hair away from her face as she rounded out of the room and into the silent hallway. To her surprise, Jackson was standing at the desk, eyeing something Pop was working on. Lisa looked down at her watch. It read a simple 9:45pm to which Lisa responded with a second glance at Jackson. He was in a different suit now, a deep gray that looked nearly black, but he looked fine.

Lisa made sure he hadn't noticed her emergence into the hallway. She'd surprise him and show him just how much she had learned at skills training with Drake involving "becoming invisible". The whole "blending in to your surroundings" part was hard, given that she had no resources, but she could be silent. Lisa had gotten steadily better at that until she was at the same level that Jackson had been that day in Onnie's house.

She crept up behind the two men silently, her weight evenly distributed across her flat tennis shoes. Then Jackson stood. Lisa lunged forward, arms wrapping around his chest and squeezing with all of her might.

"Gotcha!" she shouted.

Then her grip was wrenched violently by rough hands. Time slowed as she considered this. Jackson, hands now freed, withdrew a knife with one hand, and with the other grabbed a hold of Lisa just beneath her jaw, hauling her easily off of her feet. Lisa wanted to scream and kick at Jackson. What was he doing?

Just as the knife was being brought up to the place just beneath Jackson's thumb at the base of her neck, Lisa noticed his eyes. Instead of glacial blue, these eyes were slightly larger and turquoise – a delicate clash between Jackson's blue and a green like Lisa's. This man, while seemingly Jackson from behind, was most-certainly _not_ Jackson. Big mistake.

The man fumed and Lisa clutched his hand. Pop was at the man's side, his old hand inches from the man's hand holding the knife against Lisa's throat.

"Reisert," Pop murmured softly as if he was talking to a child.

The man's turquoise eyes bored into Lisa's as they began to become clouded. Then his gaze slowly shifted to Pop.

"What?"

"Lisa Reisert. Put her down."

The man did as he was told, simply releasing his grip and letting Lisa fall limply to the floor.

"What the hell is she doing attacking me like that, then?" he asked Pop, clearly angry.

Pop simply sighed as Lisa choked for air at their feet. The two men looked down on her. Pop looked saddened, slightly disappointed, while the other man looked slightly disgusted. He looked… like Jackson.

Lisa kept inhaling large breaths and watching the tall man looming dangerously above her. He had a slightly larger build than Jackson, but he had the same hair, shorter cropped, and that fair skin with those deadly-high cheekbones.

"Cole," Lisa managed to whisper.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize," he muttered to Pop, who seemed to be giving him a fatherly look. "She should know better than to sneak up on someone like us and expect to live or not get hurt at the very least."

Lisa nearly laughed. He was just as cocky as Jackson. He wasn't as handsome, at least not in Lisa's opinion, but he was still striking. He still eyed Lisa with a hint of disgust in his edged-up lip.

"I thought you were Jackson," Lisa rasped out as she rose to her feet with the assistance of Pop.

Cole grunted.

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that you mixed us up. He'll never forgive you."

Lisa cocked her head at the man. Now that she saw him clearly, he was certainly taller than Jackson. And he smelled different, too. How she could have mistaken him for Jackson was a wonder.

"Well, don't just stare at me like that, woman. Didn't anybody ever teach you any manners?"

Cole still had his knife open, though it hung loosely in his hand by his side. He fingered it nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry for 'staring', but I like to match a face to the stories."

That statement grabbed Cole's attention. Pop disappeared to the desk once more and Cole sheathed his knife so fast that Lisa wouldn't have even been able to figure out where it was hidden.

"Stories…"

"About you."

"From who's lips? Because if it's anything Jackson has told you, it's probably an exaggerated lie to make others hate me just as much as he does."

Hmm, Lisa thought. Jackson hates him… This would be an interesting reunion.

"Not from his. He doesn't speak of you. It's Jasmine who does."

At that, Cole smirked and seemed to relax slightly.

"Her and my father."

Then Cole became stiff. His skin became ghostly pale and his eyes were wide and alert.

"How… how has he been telling you of me when he's dead?"

"I have his old journal."

Cole physically relaxed in a way that was impossible not to observe. Lisa wondered why he was so anxious about the situation.

"His opinion on the feud?"

Lisa cocked her head, being brought back to the present by Cole's voice. It was slightly deeper than Jackson's had been before she had stabbed him in the neck with a pen.

"What feud?"

"The issues between Jackson and me. I know he doesn't talk about me much, but I would've figured Jasmine would've been blabbing to you about it."

Lisa shook her head.

"No, actually. I've heard nothing of a fight between the two of you up until now." Now it was Cole's turn to look surprised. "My father never mentioned it in his journal, Jackson avoids the subject, which should have been a clue, and Jasmine acts as if you guys were one big happy family."

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to her to romanticize the idea that we're going to settle everything."

"Can I ask…. What it's about?"

Cole smirked again.

"She said you were overly curious."

"Have you gone to see her yet?"

"She's my wife. She was the first person I went to see. I've been here for an hour. She had business to tend to."

There it was… that nervous look returned to his face once again. His emotions were easier to read than Jackson's, but he was just as enigmatic.

"As for the fight…" Cole shrugged and glanced down the hallway. "You'd best ask Jackson about that one. God forbid I corrupt you with my tales," he commented, looking disgusted again, though Lisa had a feeling the look was not reserved for her.

"I'm a big girl. I can come to conclusions on my own."

"Yes, but come to them with Jackson, not me. That'll be just one more thing to tack on to his record against me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably be finding Jasmine and making her sleep or else she'll stay up all night… working business angles."

Lisa watched him turn casually and saunter off down the hallway. At a distance he could've been Jackson's twin. Up-close he made Lisa feel unsure. She didn't feel like she was in any kind of immediate danger, but she felt as if something wasn't quite right. Cole had not been straightforward with her about anything at all. Given her heritage and her friendships with Jasmine, Rader, Onnie, and of course Jackson, she had figured Cole would have been more receptive to her. Instead, he looked upon her with distaste and treated her with obvious mistrust. Something was going on and it put Lisa on the extreme edge. Her gut was teetering on the peak of oblivion, waiting for the inevitable moment when everything would come crashing down.

* * *

**A/N:** Ehh- I know I said that _this_ chapter would make up for how slow I've been with updating, but as I wrote, things changed and I think five will pick up the slack… lol. It's slower getting to the point than I first planned. :P


	5. Nobody but You

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Nobody but You_

Lisa watched, slightly saddened, as Greta Garbo (then playing Tolstoy's Anna Karenina) stood still between two tracks and allowed a train to run her down. She sighed and turned off the TV. Sleepiness was now hitting her and she eyed the clock on her bedside table.

2:24 AM. Lisa blinked a few times and watched as the numbers flickered and turned to 2:25 AM. Jackson wasn't back…? Her stomach flipped. She knew he could take care of himself, but if he was back, he would've came into her room… right?

Lisa uncovered her feet and climbed out of her bed. She slid on a frail pair of slippers that she had someone ship up from her apartment in North Carolina and then opened the door. She'd simply ask Pop if he knew anything. Lisa had always been surprised at how much the elderly man could say with just his gestures.

But, when Lisa strolled up to the desk, stifling a yawn, she was met with a wide-awake Henry Chapel. He grinned and rose when he saw her approaching.

"Lisa!" he called.

"Shh… People are sleeping…"

He beamed as if she had given him a million dollars. His head began nodding vigorously.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in an extremely hushed voice.

"I was wondering if you knew where Pop was."

"Well, I think he was headed down to Mrs. Rippner's office since her husband returned."

"And they haven't come back up to sleep?"

Henry seemed confused now that he thought about it. Then he shook his head, his blonde locks moving side-to-side.

"Now that I think of it, no… that's odd."

Lisa nodded and bit her bottom lip. She eyed the elevator, wondering if she should go down and interrupt them to ask about Jackson.

"And… Mr. Rippner? Jackson?"

"Oh. He headed straight down to her office. I saw him in the elevator on the security cameras."

Lisa furrowed her brows in thought. Why would the four of them be having a meeting in private this early in the morning…? Something must be wrong.

"And he was fine?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't look happy, though. Then again, he never really does unless you're around," Henry stated with a smile.

Lisa smiled weakly back at him simply to acknowledge that she appreciated his compliment.

"Do… do you think I could get you to page them for me?" Better idea. Don't show up uninvited and unexpected. Announce yourself and ask permission. "I mean could you call down to Jasmine's office and ask if I could come down?"

Henry nodded. Like he would tell her no… He picked up the small phone and dialed a few quick numbers. He turned to Lisa, still smiling, and waited for an answer.

"Mrs. Rippner? It's Henry. Yes. I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of your meeting, but Ms. Reisert is wondering if she could join you."

He paused, nodding to Lisa. Then his face changed and he nodded in response to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Okay, I'll tell her. Thank you."

He gently placed the phone back onto its holder and let out a sad sigh.

"Well, I have bad news, Lisa."

"She said no?"

Lisa couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. She said it'd be best if you just went to bed. She also said Jackson would be busy until tomorrow morning so to not wait up for him."

Lisa cocked her head to the side and pulled her robe tighter around her body. How odd. How peculiar. She could understand Jackson saying for her not to wait up or simply wanting his space. That was fine. But Jasmine declining her?

"And those were her exact words?"

"Pretty much. She didn't sound too pleased…"

That unnerved Lisa even more. Jasmine was _always_ chipper.

"Well… I don't know what to do, Henry."

Henry looked confused and then pointed to the phone.

"Well, you could go to sleep like she said."

Lisa huffed and eyed the empty hallway with annoyance.

"Since when do I follow the rules like that? Besides, it was a suggestion, not an order."

Henry looked conflicted and worried for Lisa.

"I would do as she says, Lisa. She seemed pretty uptight… please don't repeat that."

"Our conversations stay ours, Henry. Don't worry about it. What I worry about is them excluding me from things now that Cole Rippner has shown up."

She tapped nervously on the edge of the desk while Henry watched her in anticipation. Lisa suddenly leaned in, wanting to double-check the time, and Henry jumped back. Lisa then apologized for scaring him and then told him good-night. She disappeared quickly behind the corner and hurried back to her room. Once inside, Lisa fished out the lock-picking kit that Drake had began teaching her how to use just three days ago. She was still no real good with it, but after a little effort she found she could pop open a few locks. Jackson's door would be surely locked. While he allowed Lisa inside while he was there, he didn't usually leave the door unlocked when he wasn't. There were too many others who could simply slip inside and tamper with something.

Lisa edged out into the hallway and wandered leisurely down to Jackson's room. She'd wait up for him alright. She'd be waiting right in his room, unavoidable as the breaking day. Jackson would either come in and then they would sleep, or Lisa hoped that he would explain to her what was happening. She, too, was employed by the Organization now; there was no reason for her to be kept so completely out of the loop.

She knelt down next to the silver handle and opened the small kit. She withdrew the necessary tools and began to work at the lock. This one was very similar to those that Drake had practiced with her, so Lisa was capable of feeling her way through the mechanics behind it. It took her a long while and she worried that Jackson would return and see her trying to break into his room. Not that he would attack her like she would have thought when she first met him, but he still might be slightly angry with her.

Then the lock clicked and Lisa slowly turned the handle and let herself inside. She smiled to herself as she shut the door behind herself. She did it. She broke into Jackson's room. She wondered what his expression would be like when he arrived. She quickly re-locked the door and crawled onto Jackson's bed. For a moment she considered tucking herself beneath the covers to create the illusion of sleep, but then she thought, _No. I'll be sitting right here in the dark when he walks in_.

She sat there casually for a few moments, yawning more and more often, until she fell asleep. Her lock-picking kit sat limply across her lap, her left hand laid gently across it. She was propped up against a pillow braced against the headboard. She didn't think she'd been asleep long when she heard metal on metal as Jackson was unlocking his door. The door opened quietly and Lisa could hear him sigh before his whole silhouette emerged. Then he froze and withdrew a knife. He reached up quickly and flicked on the lights, groaning as he realized it was a groggy Lisa sitting on his bed.

"Don't you know better than to break into the room of someone like me?"

Lisa stretched as he shut the door behind him and re-sheathed his knife.

"You think I would've learned after I had a run-in with your big brother earlier," she commented drowsily.

Jackson looked annoyed. He approached and tilted her head up, inspecting her neck.

"I'll kill him for hurting you. Nobody is allowed to put bruises on your skin," he remarked icily as he ran his cool fingers over the purple splotches on her neck.

"Nobody but you," she commented just as coldly.

Jackson let his fingers linger for another moment before he withdrew them and then began to change out of his clothes.

"I thought Jasmine told Henry to tell you to go to bed?"

"I am in bed," she murmured, lifting herself off of the covers and climbing underneath.

"And just how are you in _my_ bed?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't want me in your bed anymore?"

She began to climb out of the bed when the other side sunk down next to her and Jackson's hands were holding her still.

"That's not what I said. I asked _how_ you were in here. Don't twist my words, Leese."

Lisa shook his hand off, suddenly angry at him. How dare he return and be angry at her. Rude towards her. Annoyed with her. She hadn't done anything.

"Simple, _Jack_." He glared at her and his grip on her arm tightened slightly. "I picked your lock. They're teaching me all kinds of things in skills training."

"I'm sure that when Drake started teaching you how to pick locks he told you _not_ to pick _these_ locks…"

She shook his hand off of her arm and re-crossed them across her chest.

"Oh come on," he whined as he crawled beneath the covers. "It's not like I'm saying you can't come in here, but I'd like a little warning when I'm going to come into my room and you'll be here."

"Why? So you can stall me while she makes a quick get away?"

Jackson cocked his head at Lisa and she looked surprised as well. She hadn't meant to say it. She knew there was no way he was with anyone else. Yet, part of her wanted to just push his buttons. She didn't like it. Neither did he. He was suddenly very close to her face, though he didn't touch her, his icy blue eyes reminding her of the hottest of flames.

"Is that what you think?"

A memory of the Red Eye flashed before Lisa's eyes and she wasn't so sure that Jackson wouldn't hurt her. He stared at her, enraged, waiting for her answer.

"No," she whispered.

She couldn't muster any force behind her words. She was frozen with fear. Jackson shifted and was now hovering above her, his hands on either side of her neck.

"Then why did you ask it?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden I just wanted to fight with you. You make me so mad."

The words still came out as a whisper. Lisa wished she was shouting them at him. He rolled his eyes and then resumed his position sitting up against the headboard.

"What'd I do this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"You're hiding something. You, Jasmine, Pop, and even that creep brother of yours."

Jackson looked slightly hurt by the last remark, but it was gone in a flash. Maybe he really _did_ hate his brother. Now he simply stared at Lisa, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what's going on that I apparently can know nothing about?"

"You should get some sleep," he remarked quickly as he clicked off the lights.

"No. I should get some information."

"You'll get it in the morning when you're coherent."

The statement sent a shiver up Lisa's spine. Oh no. Why did she need to be coherent? What was going to happen to her now? Did someone kill her mother? Was Jackson being shipped off somewhere? Her brain just wouldn't stop churning up ridiculous possibilities.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Jackson. You tell me what's wrong _right_ now." He inhaled as if he was going to speak, but Lisa barreled on. "And don't you say it's nothing or I'll find out in the morning because you used that phrase. You said I have to be coherent. That means only bad things."

"Maybe it means bad news mixed with good news that you will only find out tomorrow morning."

Lisa groaned and rolled off of the bed. Jackson sat up and clicked on the light while she was putting on her slippers.

"What? You're going to give me the metaphorical 'couch-treatment' because I won't tell you?"

"No. I'm going to go to Jasmine. And if she won't tell me, I'll ask your brother. If it's something horrible I can bet he'll tell me. He didn't seem to like me very much."

Jackson cringed and as Lisa's fingers touched the door he shot up from the bed.

"Wait, wait," he called, running a hand through his dark hair in annoyance. "Jasmine won't tell you because I'm supposed to tell you. Cole will tell you… just to spite me."

"Then _tell_ me, Jackson. You think I'm really going to be able to sleep knowing there's something going on that I hardly have a clue about?"

He sighed and squeezed his blue eyes shut. He was trying to work out the solution. Lisa opened the door and he slammed it shut.

"Don't," he sighed. "Sit back down."

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes once more and watching Lisa. She didn't budge.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Who says it has to be hard?"

"You know I'm no good at this."

"Breaking bad news to someone? Yes. But you're gentle. I've seen the gentle side of you _many_ times. That's all it takes. Finesse."

"There's no way to finesse this into being better," he said with a frown.

Lisa eyed him for a moment longer before she caved in and sat down easily on the edge of the bed. Jackson hovered by the door, staring solemnly at the handle. It seemed like he was trying to escape.

"You're not going to join me?" Lisa asked, softly patting the bed.

Jackson looked conflicted and slightly afraid. It sent chills down Lisa's spine. If this news was bad enough to have Jackson on edge, she could only imagine what sort of effect it would have on her when he shared it. He inched his way toward her and sat down gingerly on the bed.

"I want you to consider this, Leese. Consider that maybe we should just wait until morning."

"And I want you to consider the fact that I'm persistent."

He sighed, but his blue eyes remained locked on her.

"We've all been lied to, it seems."

"About?"

"Look. Last time I tried to tell you the truth, it didn't work out so well. I'm trying to avoid something similar."

"Jackson. Just get to the point. I'll be fine."

"Your father is alive."

Lisa was wrong. She was far from fine. Her feelings were mixing and blending together leaving her with no idea as to what she _actually_ felt. Reactions flashed before her eyes. Rage. Sobbing sadness. Joy. Confusion. Lisa blinked back tears and then she felt Jackson's warm skin against hers. He was _hugging_ her. Well, that was certainly a step up from last time…

"He's… alive?" she whispered into his ear.

"Alive and giving his captors hell, apparently."

Lisa smiled and as Jackson backed away she could see that while he was happy, there was more. Something else was weighing on his shoulders.

"But that's not all, is it?"

Lisa felt her own shoulders lower in anticipation. She wiped away a tear; one she knew was from joy, and waited for Jackson to answer.

"No." Lisa's stomach lurched. "They're not going to let him go because of all he knows."

"All he knows…? Well can't he just tell them what he knows and then leave?"

"That's the problem. They don't _want_ him to tell anybody a_nything_. The only reason he is still alive is because of sheer respect. That and the fact that he was working on a side project no one knew about…"

_Oh God_, Lisa thought. _This is it._ And then just like that, her emotions settled themselves and left Lisa with one definite feeling: anger. She was enraged. She threw herself up from the bed, looming over Jackson. She didn't care if she pissed him off. She'd fight him.

"Why not leave me in the dark then if we can't get him back?" she shouted.

"Now hold on just a-"

"You take pleasure in this? Hm? Telling me things that tear me down so you can swoop in like the hero and pick me back up again?"

"Leese-"

"Don't you 'Leese' me, _Jack_!"

She was so angry that she was shaking. She didn't even register Jackson's movement until she was being thrown against the bathroom door. What surprised her was the fact that when she hit the wood, his hand was braced behind her head, lessening the impact. Still, his fingers were buried deep in her hair while the other hand was holding onto her right shoulder.

"I don't know what your problem is-"

"My problem is-"

Jackson's hand flashed up and covered her mouth. Lisa squeaked in surprise. She didn't even try to move it. He was angry. Maybe rightfully so. She wasn't sure. Her head was clouded. Maybe he was right and they should've waited to have this discussion in the morning.

"You've been accusing and angry since this morning. I'll account it towards the lack of sleep and not a personality flaw."

Lisa's eyes narrowed and her hands rose to wrap around his thin wrist. He tightened his grip on her face and her hair. She froze.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to hear this _now_, remember? You were the one who said 'just tell me'. Then you keep cutting me off and…"

He let his sentence drop as the rage built in him once more. He shifted until his body was pressed against hers and his face was mere inches from hers. His icy blue eyes were wide with anger.

"And _then_ you have the nerve to accuse me of doing this because I like to? You think I _like_ hurting you? I _love_ you," he shouted. Jackson gave her a small shake and Lisa let her hands fall loose. His voice was now soft and slow. "I _love_ you, Lisa. You know that."

Jackson slowly pulled his hand from her tangled hair and then pulled his hand from her mouth. Lisa stayed pressed against the door for a long while, simply staring at him. He was right. She'd been biting his head off all day, practically. And now he was _trying_ and she lit into him again. No wonder he was fuming.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

She felt tears begin to blur her vision. He stayed a few feet away from her, protecting her from himself. But, once that first tear fell, he was back at her side, brushing her hair from her face while she sobbed.

"One minute he's dead, now he's alive, but he might as well be dead," she whispered through her sobs.

"I never said he wasn't going to come back to us," Jackson stated. "You never let me finish, Leese. I was trying to explain."

"Well you left me with a cliffhanger! Of course I'm going to assume the worst!"

She looked so cute as she sighed and leaned into him. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her.

"Whatever happened to that male-driven fact-based logic?"

She groaned and slapped his back lightly.

"We're going to get him back, Leese. Believe me on that."

"Well can't we just go and…. Attack them? Get Rader and Jasmine and Onnie and _everybody_ and just take him back?"

"In due time, Leese. He's alive. He's fine. From what I hear, he doesn't even have a scratch on him."

Lisa leaned back. Jackson was smiling. Still something wasn't right. He was leaving something out.

"Tell me the rest tomorrow?"

Jackson looked extremely relieved when she asked. He nodded and pecked her on the cheek. Whatever was left to know, it could wait. For now Lisa could just imagine Jackson's words. He didn't lie, so Lisa knew that somehow they would get her father back. The thing that bothered her was _how_. Would that be the hard part? Of course.

She followed him over to the side of the bed and let him cover her up. Then he made his way over to the other side and climbed in next to her. Lisa snuggled up to his side and Jackson wrapped his tones arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for giving in and having the heart-to-heart tonight and not tomorrow."

"You're welcome, though I wish you would get to sleep so that tomorrow you don't suddenly get the idea to use me as target practice for those knife-throwing skills of yours."

Lisa laughed softly against his chest.

"I really _am_ sorry, Jackson."

"It's fine. I'm teasing."

She knew that part of him was teasing, but she could sense it in his voice that he was slightly worried that one day that would happen. One day Lisa would see how terrible Jackson really was and she'd do what she hadn't been able to back at her house all those years ago. He hugged her tighter to his chest as they fell asleep. Tomorrow would be hard. Jackson would have to convince Lisa to act as if nothing was happening. He wasn't sure who could be trusted anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry these are taking me longer than I originally intended, but I keep changing the story line XD And I've also been super busy.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Hell Hath No Fury…_

Jackson heard the lock on his door click and his blue eyes shot open. He sat up in bed just in time to see Lisa opening the door. How had he slept through her waking up? He must have really been tired after dealing with that teen-aged girl last night.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"To talk to Jasmine," Lisa said coolly.

"Come here."

Lisa eyed the hallway one last time, debating if she should return to his bed or proceed with her mission to speak with Jasmine about whatever was going on. She really didn't want to make Jackson tell her everything. He was always trying to censure it and Lisa could tell he felt awkward. Whatever he had left to tell her would probably be much worse than last night.

Lisa shut the door softly and crawled over to where Jackson sat. She sat down on the bed up against his legs.

"Yes?"

"You were just going to sneak out and not say anything?"

Lisa smirked and patted his leg.

"You looked so peaceful. I knew you needed to sleep."

He leaned in and pecked her on the corner of her mouth.

"You should sleep."

"Can't," she said with a sigh as she began to stand. "I have to go speak with Jasmine."

Jackson caught her wrist and pulled her back down onto the soft bed.

"Jasmine is the one who suggested that I be the one to tell you."

"Then tell me." Jackson sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard. "After a shower," she added, wanting to make it easier for him.

He eyed her suspiciously in a way that made Lisa's skin tingle. He looked… he looked like he had on the Red Eye flight. He looked evil and manipulative.

"Don't look at me like that."

He sat up and wrapped a hand around her arm. The grip was gentle, but it still made Lisa nervous. It amazed her how he could still strike fear into her heart even when she knew how loving he could be.

"Listen to me carefully, Leese. You go questioning the wrong people or causing a scene, people on the other team will find out and everything will be ruined."

"You're scaring me," she whispered.

"Good. Because I need you to believe me when I say that if you leave while I'm taking a shower and run to Jasmine and someone overhears you sobbing, it could be someone dangerous. Very dangerous."

Lisa nodded and Jackson slowly released his grip, his thin fingers grazing her skin. He hadn't behaved like that toward Lisa in a while, and last night he had thrown her against the wall. Now he was demanding her fear. While Jackson was gentle with his brutality (as if that could be possible), it was still something that could come back full-force and it scared Lisa.

"One more before you go," Lisa said, making Jackson pause at the bathroom door.

"Okay, shoot."

"I know you love me. I love you, too. But, if you _ever_ get rough with me again, I will kill you."

Jackson cocked his head at her.

"I'm not-"

She held up her hand to silence him.

"I know you're being gentle, yet assertive. Like last night when you made sure my head didn't hit the wall or just now when you held me firmly, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. I'm just letting you know that if it comes down to it…"

She couldn't finish her statement though. Would she really be able to kill him if, one day, he handled her a bit too roughly for her tastes? That would be the end of this dangerous game. And if they ended up getting her father back, she wouldn't even have to worry about doing the dirty work herself. Her father would see to it that Jackson got punished.

"I know," he commented softly before he wandered into the bathroom.

* * *

Jackson wrapped a white towel around his thin waist and then opened the door. Steam flowed out behind him and into the room. No Lisa. He ran a hand through his wet hair and then banged his head against the door.

"What's wrong?"

His blue eyes shot open and he was startled momentarily.

"Where were you just now?"

She walked over to him with a smile.

"Did I scare you?"

"You can't answer my question with a question, Leese."

She pouted and then held up an earring.

"I was putting them in and I dropped it. I was just picking up the back that fell under the bed."

Jackson sighed in relief.

"I wasn't going to leave," Lisa stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't so sure when you had disappeared," he said with a smirk. "You never do listen to me."

She pushed him back into the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get ready unless you want to tell me this _very_ important news in your towel."

Jackson did hurry to comb his hair and get dressed, but he lingered in front of the mirror, inspecting himself. Though he was back to normal, he still looked… weak. It disgusted Jackson. Maybe once they had Joe back, he'd retire… No. He couldn't just leave Lisa in the company to fend for herself. This whole situation was proof that each and every one of them was more ruthless than they let on, him included.

"I hope he's decent!" a flighty voice called.

Jackson went rigid and wondered how long Jasmine had been in his room with Lisa. The bathroom door flung open and there she stood, looking as beautiful as ever, though certainly not happy.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked, more to his brother who was lingering by the door than to Jasmine.

"I came to discuss the solution to our problem."

Lisa and Cole were glaring at each other and Jackson growled. He pushed Jasmine out of his way and trudged towards his brother. Cole eyed him for a moment, not showing any concern, until Jackson punched him hard on the jaw. Cole teetered and caught himself against the door.

"Jacky!" Jasmine hollered, angry.

She was suddenly on Jackson, pulling him away from Cole. Cole, on the other hand, was rising and his turquoise eyes seemed to turn a slight shade darker in his rage.

"Lisa, help!" Jasmine called.

Lisa snapped out of her daze and quickly grabbed onto Jackson, using as much force as she could muster to pull him back towards the bathroom door.

"You _ever_ put your hands on her again and I'll cut your throat!" he shouted.

Cole and Jackson were only restraining themselves because of the two women holding them back. They didn't want to see them hurt.

"What does he mean?" Jasmine asked.

Cole's eyes softened as he looked at Jasmine.

"She startled me. I responded."

"Yeah, by almost killing me," Lisa snapped.

Jackson tore himself free from Lisa's grip, but she managed to grab a hold around his waist and pull him back.

"Cole!" Jasmine shouted, ashamed. "You _knew_ who she was. I can't believe you."

He grumbled and then turned his gaze to where Lisa stood, struggling to restrain Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Miss Reisert."

Lisa nodded.

"That's all I wanted."

"It's not all you deserve," Jackson spat. "He bruised her, Jazz."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"When will you guys settle all this and get _over_ yourselves? Cole, you egg him on." Cole looked hurt by her comment, but one stern look from Jasmine made him stop moving. "And Jacky, you hold a grudge worse than anybody I know. If Cole says it was an accident and Lisa accepts his apology, let that be that. Put it in the past."

Jackson rolled his eyes and when he jerked free from Lisa's grip he wandered over and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Both Lisa and Jasmine sighed in relief.

"Now," Jasmine continued as she straightened out her blouse, "We're here to discuss a solution."

"She doesn't know everything," Jackson said softly.

Jasmine threw her head back and let out a loud sigh.

"Jackson," she said forcefully. "I told you to tell her _everything_. Not bits and pieces. Now we have to waste _more_ time filling her in when we could be figuring out the best possible approach!"

Cole kept his gaze down at his shoes as she yelled and Lisa simply stared in awe. She had never really seen Jasmine so furious.

"It's my fault," Lisa lied. "I told him I didn't want to hear until he had a shower and relaxed a little."

Jasmine turned her glare on Lisa, but it softened slightly. Then, in a flash, she was back facing Jackson, her hand extended to show him the time on the neon clock beside him.

"I expect you to be down in my office in fifteen minutes. _Both_ of you."

Then she and Cole were gone. Lisa shivered slightly. She never wanted to be on the bad side of Jasmine. That woman would probably tear Lisa's heart out and make her watch while she did it. Jasmine made an enraged Jackson look like a small puppy trying to bite at your ankles.

"Pretty urgent, huh?" Lisa asked softly.

Jackson nodded.

"You might want to come sit down. You might not believe what I'm about to tell you."

Lisa gulped. Oh yeah, she'd believe it. Jackson wouldn't lie to her, especially not when it concerned her own father. But as for how she'd take it? She wasn't sure. But based off of Jackson's advice and Jasmine's outburst, she imagined this might be some of the hardest information she'd receive. Once Lisa was sitting, Jackson began his fantastical story.

"Apparently Keefe was a fall man for the real head of everything he was supposed to be doing. His wife, Lydia, is the actual boss. Apparently she knew of your father's involvement in the assignment and she knew your father's reputation. Of course, she couldn't strike right away, so she waited and planned. See, apparently Lydia Keefe is actually Serena Cordin."

Lisa gasped.

"Cordin's wife?"

"Sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister…."

"Nobody does. Well… a select few do, and now _we_ do. Apparently she was 'disowned' in a way by Cordin Sr., though Cordin, our Cordin, has recently come back into contact with her."

"So Cordin is in on my father's supposed death and now kidnapping?"

Jackson nodded sadly and Lisa felt her chest tighten. Cat was right. Nobody could be trusted anymore.

"Apparently Cordin and Serena came to Joe and offered him the chance to be one of the leaders of the new nation. They were so confident that he'd take them up on their offer that they were unprepared when he told them to shove it and that he was going to tell the rest of us of their plans."

Lisa couldn't help but laugh a little. She wondered if she was going crazy or hysterical.

"What do they expect to do? Take over the U.S.?" Jackson nodded. "They're insane. That stuff doesn't even work out in cartoons or movies. Dad knew who Serena was, I assume?"

"Oh yeah. He didn't really recognize her at first; she's had some major work done. But then he had Cole doing research for him…"

"Is that how we know, now?"

"Yeah. Cole went in deep. Nobody knew what he was doing. We're allowed to do kind of freelance things or favors, like I did last night. That's all everybody assumes he was doing. Apparently he was digging up the information."

"And how come he didn't tell before now?"

"We have no idea who can be trusted. Cordin has been working with Serena. That was the real reason he sent out the hit on us."

"And my dad? Why is he still alive?"

Jackson shrugged.

"Respect is probably part of it. Your father was always looked up to by Cordin and even, to some extent, Serena. He probably also has key information that could help them on their little insane quest. Your father didn't just work for us; he did government stints as well. He was amazing back when he was a little younger than us. Worked for the C.I.A.."

Lisa fell back on the bed. The room was spinning.

"Are you okay, Leese?"

She held up her hand to tell him to wait. It wasn't as bad as she thought. I mean, it was pretty bad, all things considered. Nobody could be trusted, aside from Cole, Jasmine, and Jackson. What about Rader and Onnie? Had they played a part in this? She surely hoped not. For their sake… Lisa squeezed her green eyes shut. _Just breathe_, she reminded herself. _Breathe_. _Deep breaths_.

When she sat up two minutes later, she was scowling, enraged. Jackson couldn't remember ever seeing her this angry. She was almost shaking and her usually pale skin had a reddish tint. She turned to face him slowly and Jackson just waited for some kind of crying or shouting. He was surprised by her scarily-calm demeanor.

"What's the plan?"

Jackson smirked as she hauled herself up from the bed and he followed her to the door, grabbing his suit jacket on the way out. She was a woman on a mission and he honestly felt sorry for anyone who had to deal with her because of this. He had seen just a mere fraction of her anger back at her father's house after the Red Eye, but now? They always say that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". They didn't know how right they were when it came to Lisa Reisert. Jackson felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach. She was remarkable and knowing her, she'd probably give a whole new meaning to that old saying.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Lisa's gonna go on a witch hunt… I feel sorry for those people… O.O**


	7. Everything Will Crumble

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Everything Will Crumble_

At the end of the hallway, Lisa stopped dead and waited for Jackson to catch up. She remembered that they were supposed to be acting normal in case someone saw them. What was normal, though?

"Yell at me for being slow," Lisa whispered to him as he walked past her.

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. Now it was her turn to catch up.

"Wait for me," she called, her heels clicking on the tiles.

"I can't help it you're so slow," Jackson called over his shoulder.

He gave Henry the usual look of annoyance before he stopped at the desk in front of Pop.

"I assume you know of the meeting down in Jasmine's room?"

"The one about maybe letting me train with Jackson and Cole," Lisa added nervously.

Jackson kept his cool and Pop nodded. Henry simply smiled, copying information from a form into the computer. Once they were in the elevator, Jackson kept his face straight ahead as he spoke, emotionless.

"You don't trust Mr. Chapel all of a sudden, Leese?"

A hint of a smirk presented itself on his lips. Lisa followed his lead and looked straight ahead.

"Oh no. I trust him; I just don't trust what his ignorance may have led to." Jackson glanced down at her. "I mean, he could have easily been distracted and let the desk be bugged."

Jackson wanted to kiss her. She was so brilliant.

"I think some of my brains have worn off on you, Leese," he commented cockily as the elevator doors opened.

For a moment Lisa hesitated. She knew that Cordin wasn't actually here, but the memories of him still were. She knew the moment she first met him at Keefe's house that she shouldn't trust him. Something didn't feel right about him. He was so nonchalant about Jackson's life. So emotionless.

Every person that seemingly glanced in Lisa's direction she suspected to be working for Cordin on all of this nonsense. Even Cat, who nodded as Lisa and Jackson passed her glass office, could be suspected. Her short comments about Lisa and Jackson being "trustworthy" could have been a test. She could be trying to lure Lisa into a false sense of security. _What a joke_, Lisa thought. Now she was insecure and borderline paranoid within the last fifteen minutes.

Jasmine embraced Lisa and Jackson happily from the doorway. Then, once everyone was inside, her happy-face still beaming to anyone watching, she hit the dimmer switch that changed the glass surrounding them from clear to a deep-chocolate brown that looked nearly black. Jasmine's happy mask faded just as quickly as the glass and she plopped hard into her desk chair.

"Where's my deadbeat brother?" Jackson asked, noting that Cole wasn't in the room.

"I've just about had enough with the insults, Jackson."

He knew she meant business when she used his whole name and not the name he barely let her get away with.

"Fine."

"He's eating lunch."

"At a time like this?" Lisa asked, sinking back into her chair.

She was _so_ furious. A headache was beginning to throb dully behind her eyes.

"Yes. Because at a time like this, normalcy is key. If Cordin or his people suspect that we know anything, he won't hesitate to kill us. Joe, too."

Lisa cringed, but gripped the arm-rest of her chair until her knuckles turned white. Jackson noticed and reached over, prying her hand from the chair and gently stroking it with his thumb.

"So what do we do? How can we hunt down these psychos and kill them?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Lisa," Jasmine warned.

She was all business right now. Friends or not, Jasmine was in charge of this facility. Jasmine would be the one making the decision that would be in the best interests of everybody, even if it was the one that everybody ended up hating.

"Look. I just want to get him back. I'm… I'm beyond pissed. I hate being lied to, and it seems that all I keep being fed are lies."

"I know how you feel. And I want him back just as much as you do, but look. We have to be smart about this."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Jasmine was silent for a while and then Jackson spoke softly.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We wait. Wait and get our facts straight. Be prepared for an attack." Jackson looked over at Lisa and stroked her hand a few more times. "This is what I do. I plan. It's best if we know what we're truly up against."

Jasmine nodded. And Lisa felt the fury well up in her once more.

"Are you serious? And in the meantime they could find out that we know and kill us or kill him. No way."

"Yes way. That's an order, Reisert."

Jasmine's voice was firm and solidified her decision.

"It's _my_ father we're discussing here!" Lisa said, beginning to cry.

"Calm down, Leese," Jackson cooed.

Lisa ripped her hand from his.

"Calm down? But Jackson," she whined, "Jasmine. What if something happens to him?"

"It won't."

"You can't know that!"

"No," Jasmine said calmly, "We can't know for sure. That's true. But he's been _fine_ this entire time. No scratches! Why would they suddenly kill him?"

"If they found out!"

"If you lose your cool then they will and everything will crumble. Joe wouldn't want us rushing in on some suicide rescue mission without our facts. It's just not how we were trained."

Lisa leaned forward and placed her head between her knees. She was going to pass out. Her breath was labored and she was sobbing freely all of a sudden. Jackson's warm hands were on her back and Jasmine's voice was a distant echo.

"Take deep breaths, Lisa," she called from far away.

As she did, her mind began to clear. A plan began to form. She sat up slowly and Jackson kept his hand resting on her left shoulder, steadying her. It's not lying if you agree to some extent…

"You're right," she croaked. "You're absolutely right. If we strike now, it will be sloppy. We need more information."

Jasmine smiled, glad that Lisa understood. Even Jackson patted her shoulder in response. He hadn't been able to see through her bending of the truth. Sure, Lisa agreed. She'd get her information and then she'd proceed from there while the others sat around and wasted valuable time. She had a plan. She took the notepad off of Jasmine's desk while Jasmine and Jackson watched in confusion. She then took a black pen from the small container on Jasmine's desk and took off the cap.

"What do we know so far?"

* * *

After a chipper little lunch with Pop, Jasmine, Jackson, and Cole (Who just sat with them since he had already eaten), Lisa dismissed herself to the bathroom. But, instead of ducking into the bathroom, Lisa found the one set of stairs (that she knew of) that connected a few of the floors. All she needed to do was sneak down to the next floor and swipe something to put Jackson to sleep later to make sure he didn't wake up as she was leaving.

She popped open the door as if it wasn't unusual that she was using the stairs for the first time. Then she bumped right into someone. Her eyes flashed up to the face nervously. Then she sighed in relief.

"Hey, Cat," Lisa said with a smile.

"Shh. Someone might hear you calling me that." She peeked out from behind the door and then quickly shut it. "Not using the elevator?"

"Not at the moment. I'm just going down a floor."

Cat's head leaned to the side and her eyes narrowed. Lisa felt fear rise in her stomach.

"Feeling sick, Lisa?"

"Yeah. I guess it must've been that soup I just ate for lunch…"

"I have something to help for that," Cat whispered as she opened the shoulder bag she was carrying and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.

She held it out to Lisa and Lisa just stared at it.

"No, I think I should go down to the doctors and-"

"And they'll tell you you're fine because you are. And they'll notice medication missing and know exactly who did it. Me, on the other hand, because I work down there, I know how to fake it. Here."

Cat pulled Lisa's hand forward and tucked the small glass vial down into it.

"But. What do I do with this? What is this?" Lisa was afraid. What if Cat was against them, but she knew, and this was poison? "And how do you know all of this? Don't they say that curiosity kills cats?"

Cat smirked and gave Lisa's hand a little pat before she let it go.

"He'll be out cold for at least five hours. Wouldn't wake up if an alarm was going off. Just have him drink it."

Cat turned towards the door, ready to open it and leave when Lisa spoke and she froze.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I work for them. Cordin and Serena."

Lisa clenched the vial in her hand as her eyes grew wide. She was caught.

"I'll kill you," Lisa murmured as she stepped defiantly forward.

Cat held up her hands in surrender.

"No, you have it all wrong. I work for them… I feed them false information about how much you guys know. The reason I know so much is that it's my job to snoop."

Lisa threw her hand up in an act Jackson would have been proud of and held Cat to the wall by her throat. Cat struggled for a moment before she gave in.

"How many more of you are there?" Lisa asked, pocketing the small vial.

"Just me for now," Cat sputtered out.

Lisa released her chokehold on Cat and Cat relaxed.

"I see Jackson's been teaching you some moves," she commented with a smirk.

"They've always been there; I just now realize I might have to really start using them to get some answers." Lisa watched as Cat rubbed her throat carefully and continued to stare at Lisa. "So why help us?"

"I worked under Cordin back at his main headquarters just over in D.C. I worked surveillance and Intel. When he had me transferred to work under Serena, I found out their plans and how they were holding your father captive. Your father was a great man. I couldn't condone their actions, so I decided, 'Sure. I'll work for you.' But, instead, I'm just giving them false information."

She grinned like a small child proud because their mother put an "A" assignment up on the fridge. She was beaming. Lisa took a step closer and Cat instinctively backed up.

"You better not be lying to me. I intend on killing every single person involved and you seem pretty nice."

Cat nodded. Then, as Lisa was opening the door, Cat pulled her back.

"One more thing," she whispered. "I'll be doing a run back to headquarters tonight. On the books here it's a simple medical run; a transfer of supplies. It'll be just me. Eight o'clock."

Lisa nodded and then stepped out into the hallway. Jasmine was standing near the bathroom, staring down the hallway in confusion.

"Jasmine," Lisa called, pretending to be sick.

"Lisa! I was wondering where you'd gone off to! I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?"

"I suddenly felt sick so I thought I'd head down to the medical floor and have someone check me out. Then, in the stairwell, I felt better, so I figured it was just some passing thing and I'd just come lie down."

Jasmine eyed Lisa carefully. She looked as if she was figuring something out. Then a large smile spread on her face.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better now. But, you'd better go lie down just in-case."

She grabbed Lisa by the shoulders and turned Lisa towards the end of the hallway with the elevators. Jackson, Pop, and Cole came out of the cafeteria.

"Leese, you alright?"

"She's fine!" Jasmine answered for her. "Just felt a little sick. It was probably just that soup she ate."

"Want me to take her up to-"

"Nope!" Jasmine said, ushering Lisa cheerfully towards the elevator. "I got it. You're supposed to be doing your gun work with Drake."

"No. _Lisa_ is supposed to be doing _her_ gun work with Drake."

"Well she's sick, so you can take her place. Everyone knows _you_ need a little work there, too," Jasmine said with a grin.

Jackson nearly backhanded Cole as he snickered behind his back. The rest of them quickly caught up to the girls at the elevator and climbed inside.

"I'll just take her to lie down until dinner. Recuperate. It's been a pretty busy day for you," she said, patting Lisa's shoulders.

"Yeah, sure," Lisa said, not even feeling much like lying.

Lisa was confused. How come Jasmine so easily bought her story? Normally they could all tell when she was lying. Lisa knew she'd been working on it, but she didn't think she was _that_ good at it yet. Pop shuffled over quickly to the desk where Henry sat and Cole and Jackson walked side-by-side towards the shooting room. Lisa could see, as could Jasmine, that the two didn't want to be heading there together. Still, Drake would keep them under control so they didn't shoot each other.

Once inside Lisa's room, Lisa turned, intending to stop Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jazz, but I think I'll just lie down for a bit."

"You sly dog," Jasmine said, still grinning.

"What?"

Lisa felt her hands begin to shake as Jasmine led her over to her bed and sat her down. She knew. Why wasn't she yelling or questioning Lisa?

"It's morning sickness, isn't it?"

Lisa's jaw literally dropped. This was a _horrible_ lie. Jasmine would tell the world, including Jackson. Lisa wasn't even sure how he would respond. But, she knew how he would respond when he found out it was fake…

"It is, isn't it?" Jasmine cried, assuming Lisa's silence to be confirmation.

"No, no, no, Jazz. You've got it all wrong."

Jasmine still smiled and she grabbed Lisa's hand in hers.

"He'll be so happy, you know? I'm so happy!"

"Jasmine," Lisa said, closing her eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"That you know of…"

"Jasmine." She still beamed. "I just felt sick for a moment. It's too early for that."

Jasmine frowned.

"It's still possible. I've read stories of people having morning sickness the day after conception… It's rare, but it happens."

Lisa placed her face in her hand. There was no convincing her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it," Lisa murmured.

"And when it _is_ it I'm going to do a dance and say 'I told you so.'"

"Jasmine, please don't say anything to anyone or hint anything to anyone. I don't want people thinking I'm pregnant when I'm not."

Jasmine winked.

"Your secret's safe with me."

She rose and walked to the door.

"There's no secret because it's not true!"

"Sure it's not!"

The door clicked and Lisa threw herself backward onto the bed. _Great_, she thought. _Now she'll go and tell Pop or hint at it to Jackson. She'll probably tell Cole. Then how do I explain it in the coming months when I'm _not_ pregnant?_

She wanted to cry. She rolled over and pressed her cheek against the soft pillow, smelling how her bed still smelled lightly of Jackson. She lay there, actually beginning to feel slightly sick, until she eventually dozed off. _Exhaustion_, Lisa thought as she began to lose consciousness. _I'm just exhausted_.


	8. Trust is Broken

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing It really makes my day when I see that someone hasn't just been reading, but that they took the time to comment! So, please keep it up! And for those of you who haven't commented, c'mon! Let me know what you like / don't like! I won't bite!

This is a longer one... and chocked full of surprises and drama! :P Hope you enjoy it... if you do... let me know? :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Trust is Broken_

Lisa distinctly heard her door click open. The lights remained off; that much she could tell through her still-closed eyelids. She knew from training to lie still. One of her knives was beneath her pillow, right beside her hand. She grabbed it slowly just as the footsteps stopped beside her head.

In one swift movement, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, straddling the person, and flicked her knife open, the same one she had used to kill Keefe. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking the person forward and pressing the blade against their throat.

"Turn on the lights," she spat.

A hand reached up and flicked on the lights. It was Jackson. He didn't even look afraid. He seemed proud and oddly excited. Lisa groaned and quickly released him, shutting her knife and tossing it beside her on the bed.

"I could've killed you!" she shouted.

Lisa placed her head in her hands. She was shaking with fear. Jackson adjusted his position in front of her and pulled her hands down into his.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"Oh, you're so confident."

"I'm proud of you, though. Those were some nice moves. I didn't even know you'd woken up and grabbed the knife until you were on me…"

His voice had dropped low and he stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. Lisa sighed. Of course he'd be turned on by the fact that she nearly cut his throat.

"What do you want?"

"Sheesh. There you go with that attitude again, Leese," he said, smirking.

"What time is it?"

She glanced around for the clock and saw it flashed 6:30.

"I came to see if-"

"Want to eat?"

Jackson stood and pulled her up with him.

"Are you psychic?"

"Nope. Just hungry."

Jackson wandered over to the door and opened it, re-flooding the room with light. He waited patiently for her and then Lisa remembered the vial of medication that would put him to sleep.

"Oh! Let me just go and fix my hair in the bathroom."

She had placed the vial on the counter and was now glad that he hadn't snooped around while she was asleep. He groaned.

"You're lucky that I love you," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, I know."

She smiled innocently, waiting for him to leave.

"I'll be waiting at the desk, as usual. I'm starving though…"

Lisa laughed and then disappeared quickly into the bathroom. The vial still sat on the edge of the sink. She picked it up and inspected it in the light. It would blend in perfectly with anything that Jackson drank. The problem would be getting it into his drink. Lisa pocketed the vial and headed out to meet Jackson at the desk.

* * *

The cafeteria was pretty empty, giving Lisa and Jackson some privacy. Lisa was glad that it was Thursday, and not Friday. Friday would mean that they would be surrounded by people. Still, they were almost done eating and Lisa hadn't had a chance to put the liquid into Jackson's glass of red wine. If Lisa didn't come up with something, she was going to miss her chance.

"Jackson?"

He looked up at her from his plate. Lisa stared at him. _What now_? She extended her hand as if she was going to try to hold his hand when she accidently knocked over her own glass of wine.

"Oh no!" she shouted, jumping up while the liquid tipped over the edge of the table.

Jackson jumped up and righted the glass, eying the increasing mess on the tile below them.

"It's okay. I'll be right back."

He turned and Lisa seized the opportunity. She pulled out the vial and wrapped it in her napkin, acting like she was mopping up the mess on the table. Then she quickly popped the cap and poured it into his glass, seemingly wiping off the splatter from hers. Then she quickly tossed the messy napkin and a few others into the trashcan nearby.

"Here it is," Jackson said to the janitor with the mop.

The man mopped it up quickly and cleaned the table for them quickly. Then he was gone without a word, though Lisa profusely apologized. She really did feel bad that she had to do this, but she saw no other way. She was desperate to get her father back. Jackson sat down with a sigh across from her and then took a drink of his wine. Lisa watched carefully as he swallowed.

"Do you want some?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"Oh, no," Lisa responded, a little too quickly. "I think that's my sign to stop for the night," she said with a smile.

Jackson shrugged and continued eating, as did she. By the end of dinner, his glass was empty, though he seemed to be showing no effects yet. Lisa eyed her watch. It read 7:00. She hoped he passed out soon.

"So, what's on the agenda?" she asked as Jackson pushed back from the table.

He began to stand as he started to answer, but he wobbled and grabbed the back of the chair. Lisa scurried over to his side.

"You alright?"

"I feel… weird."

Lisa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me I gave you what I had earlier…"

Jackson eyed her for a moment before he blinked slowly.

"I think the agenda calls for us turning in for the night. We'll meet Drake early for more gun training."

Lisa helped him toward the elevator, though it looked like they were just cuddling.

"He wants you back, too?"

"He says I need work."

Lisa smirked and patted his back. Once they made it to his room, Jackson nearly collapsed on the bed.

"Wow. That was quick," Lisa commented quietly before she could stop herself.

"What was quick?" he asked groggily from the bed.

She climbed in next to him, both still fully clothed.

"Your onset of symptoms."

"So were yours."

"You must have the bug, then."

He turned to face her and she lay facing him on her pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"You're the one sick in bed and you're asking me if I'm alright?" she murmured.

"Yeah. You have that look on your face…"

He yawned and Lisa could see he was straining to hold his eyes open.

"No. I'm fine. Just tired."

His blue eyes lost some of their spark, but he was semi-coherent, though his words were slurred as if he was drunk.

"Yer a treble liar."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"I am."

"You're tired."

"Yes. Thaz it. Why mm I so tire suddenly, Leese?"

"I don't know. Look how long I slept. You'll wake up and be all better."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes finally closing.

"Why what?" she whispered, hoping he finally passed out.

"Why you drug me?"

"I… I didn't!"

"Don't," he warned.

"Jackson…"

He breathed deeply. He was fighting the medicine hard. He couldn't just let her take off and dig deep into something she knew hardly anything about .She'd get herself killed.

"Leese. Wait. I lof you."

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him gently on his cheek.

"You'll get killed," he managed to say.

"I'll be back before you know it."

But she knew he was already asleep. A light snore was coming from his opened mouth where he had been trying to speak and failed. She brushed his dark locks from his face and quickly hustled to the door. She opened it and peeked out. Jasmine was walking her way. Lisa cursed under her breath and then emerged into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind her. She motioned for Jasmine to be quiet.

"Is he asleep?"

Jasmine looked down at her watch and then back at Lisa, worried.

"Yeah. I think he has what I had earlier."

Jasmine smirked.

"I hardly think that men can catch the morning sickness bug, Lisa."

Lisa shushed Jasmine wildly. Nobody needed to know something that wasn't true.

"He's just fallen asleep. He felt a little sick after dinner. You might want to have someone check on those cooks of yours…"

Jasmine laughed and then patted Lisa on the shoulder.

"Are you heading off, too, then?"

"Yeah. Jackson and I are going to get in some early gun practice with Drake."

"Good idea! I was just coming to tell him, and you, that we have a count on their guards."

Lisa felt her stomach turn. This could be either really bad or really good news.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Apparently they're going with the standard which is good. It means that they don't suspect anything yet. If we can gather enough forces and formulate a plan, we might be able to strike soon."

Lisa smiled.

"That's great news!"

"I know! Let Jacky know when he gets up, okay?" Jasmine turned to walk away and then she stopped. "How come you're not sleeping with him? Don't you guys normally stay together?"

"Pajamas," Lisa commented, gesturing to her clothes.

"Oh, right! Well, night, Lisa."

"Night, Jazz."

Lisa waited a moment outside of her door to be sure that Jasmine didn't suspect anything and return to Jackson's room. She bought Lisa's story. She ducked inside of her room and leaned her back against the door. What had she done? Would Jackson forgive her? Maybe she _should_ just wait until they could get the people together to fight… but then again, she had no real idea as to when that would be.

"Oh, god," Lisa said through a fresh sob. "What should I do?"

Then, as if it was a sign, her cell phone began to ring. Lisa fumbled to pull it from her pocket and press it to her ear, quickly clearing her throat to make her voice more even.

"Hello?"

"Lisa. It's Cat. I have weapons."

"What? How did you get this number?"

She heard Cat sigh into the phone.

"I'm good at what I do. Don't worry about it. Listen, I have a plan."

Lisa froze, hope filling her. She listened to Cat's details as she rattled them off and then quickly hung up. She gathered a few of her knives, keeping a few hidden on her, and a few shoved into her pocket to later give to Cat. She wandered out of her room, locking the door behind her, and then down to the end of the hallway. When she looked around the corner, she was grateful Pop wasn't seated at the desk.

"Hey, Lisa!" Henry called.

Lisa shushed him and he laughed as she approached.

"Look. I'm playing a little joke on Jackson and everyone, so if anyone asks where I am, you have no idea."

"Well, I truly have no idea."

"Well, I mean, tell them that you didn't see me leave."

"You're leaving?" Lisa shook her head, eyes scanning the hallway. "But, I thought you just said-"

"I didn't say _anything_. You haven't spoken to me. Maybe you went to the bathroom and I stepped out, but you didn't see me or talk to me, got it?"

Henry nodded.

"Are you alright, Lisa?" he asked as she stepped away.

"Peachy!" she called with a grin.

Henry nodded, smiling back. Lisa hoped that he was stupid enough to believe her lies, or at least infatuated with her enough to lie to Jasmine and Jackson _for_ her. All she needed was some time. Cat could help her. Lisa could do this. She could _feel_ that she could do this. She hurried onto the elevator and then out to where Cat waited for her in a black van. Cat stepped out of the van and eyed Lisa suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, miss?" she asked.

"I was just checking to see if you'd like some company for a little while."

"How much company?"

"Just myself."

Cat eyed around Lisa and then motioned for her to come forward. When Lisa was close, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and strapped them onto Lisa.

"Okay. So, this is going to hurt, but I have to make it look like you put up a fight."

In a flash, Cat swung her hand back and forth, beating Lisa back and forth. Finally she stopped, a few hits later. Bruises were already forming on Lisa's face, and her lip was slightly bloody. Nothing major. Lisa smiled.

"You can take a hit," Cat said, admiring her work.

"You learn to ignore the pain after a while."

Cat helped Lisa into the van and buckled her in.

"He hit you?" she asked eventually after they had started driving.

"Not really hit, but he sure did like to throw me and choke me in the beginning."

Cat smiled.

"I have plenty of weapons strapped on me. Cordin and Serena won't think anything of it. When the time comes, I'll toss you one, alright?"

Lisa nodded.

"I brought the knives."

"Good. That way I can fake like I've already frisked you when I took you down. You know the story, right?"

"Yeah. You saw me starting to ask questions after the phone call and you approached me, asking if I needed help. I, being so naïve, trusted in you. When you saw I knew basically everything, you took me. Here we are. One question though. Won't Cordin and Serena send in the troops after Jackson and Jasmine?"

"Not right away. That'd be too obvious. It'll take some time to gather everyone and have them surprise them."

"But it'll be soon, right? Because they know Jackson and Jasmine will wonder where I went to, even if they didn't know what they do."

"Exactly."

They drove in silence for the remainder of the short trip. Once they arrived at the building, Cat stepped out and roughly hauled Lisa from the van. She was good at all of this. Lisa wondered if she could teach Lisa how to lie so well after all of this was over. Even in the dark the building looked ominous. It seemed like your average business building in the middle of the city, only black. Everything seemed black, even the windows.

"How do the average people not see people being dragged into the building and stuff?" Lisa asked as Cat shoved her up the steps.

"They think we're a police precinct. Actually, we are. Part of it is legitimate. You'd be surprised how easily people can be bought."

Lisa didn't like the tone of her voice. She seemed too far into her role. Cat flashed a man at the counter her badge and he nodded, his own golden badge glimmering in the fluorescent lights above. She hauled Lisa to an elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor.

"I thought buildings usually left 13 off of their floors?"

"It's so no one will press it."

Instead of the elevator moving upwards or downwards, it moved sideways, to the right. Seconds later, the doors opened and revealed a pure-white open room. Desks were scattered around the room, people working on them and talking on phones.

"Let go of me," Lisa shouted.

Cat responded by backhanding her. Lisa cried out in pain. She hadn't expected it. Cat never even looked down at her. The people working at the desks didn't glance in Lisa's direction, so she decided to just keep quiet, unless Cat gave her some sort of signal.

She opened a large white door at the end of the room and shoved Lisa inside the very large office. She tumbled and fell to her feet.

"Bitch," she shouted at Cat.

Cat shut the door with a sigh and punched Lisa in the face. Cordin was behind the desk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ladies. What is going on?"

"She kidnapped me!" Lisa shouted.

Cat, on the other hand, sauntered over to a chair and plopped down.

"She's got knives on her, Frank."

Frank snapped his fingers and two men appeared. One hoisted Lisa up to her feet while the other man felt her body and took every single one of her knives. Lisa was stunned. She wasn't supposed to tell about the _other_ knives she was hiding…

"She gave you trouble?" Frank asked.

Cat looked back at Lisa over her shoulder as the men hauled her forward and sat her down in the chair beside her.

"None at all. She's too gullible. It seems they've taught her _nothing_."

Lisa's head was spinning.

"I've learned more than you _know_!"

"Apparently, when your parents taught you not to talk to strangers when you were a small child, they didn't explain that it was a rule to be followed through adulthood."

"Now, Serena… Don't taunt the poor girl. I know from first- hand accounts that she can be trouble when she's pushed to the edge."

"Serena?" Lisa asked in confusion.

"Oh, Yeah." She began peeling away the mask of "Cat". Slowly, but surely, the face of Lydia Keefe, AKA Serena Cordin, appeared.

Serena laughed. Then she turned to face Frank as if Lisa wasn't in the room.

"Should I tell the others to go ahead with the takeover?"

"No," he said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Let's give them a chance to come get her. They'll surrender if they know I'll kill her if they refuse."

"Fat chance," Lisa stated.

Serena slapped her this time and Lisa nearly growled at her.

"This is perfect. I know Jackson will come running when he hears that his damsel is in distress. Tell Henry to tell them everything when they ask about her in the morning."

"Henry was in on this, too?" Lisa asked, her voice slightly higher-pitched than she would have liked.

"Oh yes. Though, the poor boy, he nearly got killed defying me. Finally learned his lesson, though. He's reluctant. Has been ever since he met you. He claims you're 'too nice.'" Cordin laughed at this and Serena stood. "He's a good dog, though. He'll do what he's instructed to do."

The statement ran shivers down Lisa's spine. She remembered Jackson that night of the Red Eye telling her that his hitman was a "good dog".

"You're going to be sorry for this."

"I'm not going to be anything I don't want to be. And what I want to be is the new and improved government of this flawed nation."

"Dictator."

"Maybe. Serena, show her to her room, will you? And make sure to tell Henry that if Jackson or his little friends ever want to see Lisa and Joe again, they will come willingly and quietly. We don't want this thing getting more hostile than necessary, but I won't hesitate to kill all of them. One little base is expendable."

Lisa struggled against Serena's grip as she hauled her from the room and back to the elevator. This time, the elevator went up a few floors and Serena shoved her out.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I want the power that has been taken from me."

"So you're solution is to take it from everyone else?"

"Exactly. Maybe you're not as stupid as you seem, Lisa."

She produced a key and opened a metal door. It revealed a long hallway of antique-looking jail-cells. Most of them were empty, though some housed a variety of people. Most of them seemed sleeping or exhausted. They were all moderately dirty and keeping away from the bars. Serena ran a knife along the bars as she walked. Her other hand was gripping Lisa's arm so tightly that it was nearly cutting off the circulation.

"Home sweet home," Serena said with a sigh as she pocketed her knife and opened a free cell.

She ushered Lisa inside and shackled her ankle to a chain attached to the floor. Then Serena unhooked the handcuffs and backed up quickly as Lisa attempted to claw at her face. Serena simply produced her knife and held it against Lisa's throat.

"Keep it up. They don't have to know that you're dead…"

Then she vanished. The cell door creaked and slammed shut. She glared at Serena through the bars as she stood there smiling.

"Oh, and no sawing your leg off. I saw that in a movie once. Distasteful if you ask me."

Then she was gone. Lisa thrashed and thrashed against the chain on her leg. She was so frustrated. She couldn't even reach the cage door. It was a mere inch from her fingertips. She screamed. The man in the cage next to her, who had been asleep, moaned.

"Calm down. There's no use in screaming."

Lisa turned and walked over to the dividing bars. She could actually touch those. How dare this man tell her not to scream. She'd scream and make their lives hell. She'd fight.

"There most certainly is!"

"You're just going to make them mad and then god only knows what they'll do to you."

Scattered mutters of acknowledgement from those who were awake at the moment filled the hall.

"I'm a fighter. I'm not just going to sit here and give up. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Forget reputation. It does nothing for people around here."

He turned to face her, as if to drive his point home by showing her that he was high up on the chain of reputation. Lisa stumbled back from the cage bars and tripped over the chain shackling her to the floor. The man braced himself against the bars, his scraggly beard hanging low from his face.

"Lisa?"

"Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N**: *Gasps* My readers are lovely... but reviewers are even more lovely!

I'm not entirely sure- at the moment- how the next chapter might go... there might be multiple POVs and / or a passage of time... it might be short, but if that's the case, the chapter after it should be posted along with it. :P Have no fear!


	9. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

Please review? :)

Okay so… I've decided on Multiple POVs… Starting, of course, with where I left off :P

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Welcome Back_

"Lisa?"

"Daddy?"

Lisa flung herself back up against the dividing bars. She hugged her father as tight as she could though metal bars kept them from completely touching.

"Leese, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to get _you_," she said, trying desperately not to cry.

She failed. Tears began running down her face. She was so happy. She didn't care if she was in a dirty cell chained to the floor. She had her father right here. She could touch him. He was safe and _alive_. It was no longer Lisa simply _knowing_ he was alive. No. She was physically touching him and talking to him.

"To get me? How did you know I was here? That I was alive?"

"It's a long story, but I had to come. I couldn't wait for Jackson and Jasmine to get their acts together."

"The Rippners?"

Lisa nodded and her father shook his head.

"You're involved in this mess…"

He sighed as he leaned his head backward, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah…. Daddy, I'm so sorry."

He brought Lisa close to the bars again and hugged her.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll kill them for letting this happen."

Lisa shivered. The threat Lisa would've once passed off as a joke now held a whole new meaning. He could be telling the truth and it sent a streak of fear through her. She loved Jackson and Jasmine.

"Dad," Lisa said, pulling back so she could look at his face, "They've done nothing but save my life. I'm the idiot who left to come here and save you."

"Well they're the idiots that let you waltz on out of there!"

Lisa looked down at the ground… guilty.

"Well… actually I lied to Jasmine and drugged Jackson."

"Your stubbornness is going to get you in trouble one day," he laughed. "You should've waited for Jackson's plans."

"I know that now."

They slowly lowered themselves until they were sitting beside each other, only the bars separating them.

"Who hit you?" he asked, reaching through the bars to caress the purple marks.

"Serena."

Her father leaned his head back against the wall. She knew that movement. He was furious, but was trying to hide it.

"I'll kill her."

"No," Lisa said. "She's mine."

* * *

Jackson's head was pounding. He hated it when he woke up with a headache. He really hoped that Lisa was in a better mood than she had been for the past few days. He opened his eyes and even _that_ hurt. The clock on his side of the bed read 6:42. He groaned and pulled himself over onto his other side. No Lisa. He looked at the bathroom door, but it was wide-open. She wasn't here. Why would she leave?

He sat up with a sigh and his head spun. He tried to remember if she left. He tried to remember how he had made it into his bed. Nothing made sense. All he remembered was Lisa spilling her wine at dinner. He massaged his temples and then it hit him. She spilled her wine to distract him. Why? _Think_, he instructed himself.

He stood and saw double of everything, so he quickly sat back down again. Whatever she had drugged him with was some strong stuff… _That's it! She drugged me! She gave me something to knock me out… she left…_ he flung himself from the bed, and stumbled out into the hallway. When he reached Lisa's door, he struggled with the handle, but it was locked. He picked it with no problems and let himself in.

"Lisa?"

No answer. Her bed hadn't been slept in. He checked her usual hiding places for her knives, but they were all gone. He swore and pulled out his cell phone, pounding on the plastic buttons.

"Pick up," he groaned, finally sitting down on her bed before he passed out.

Lisa's cell phone went straight to the answering machine.

_Hi, you've reached Lisa Reisert. I'm tied up at the moment, so just leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

Jackson gulped at her simple statement. What if she really _was_ tied up at the moment? What if she was dead? Half of him was seriously worried. The other half of him was beyond furious with her for being so idiotic and for drugging him with _god knows what_. He ended the call and then dialed Jasmine's number. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady himself and clear his head as he swayed on the bed.

"Jazz, she's gone," he choked out into the phone.

"Who's gone?"

"Lisa. She drugged me last night. I just woke up and she's gone. All of her knives are gone."

"I'll be right there."

Jackson lay back on the bed and watched the ceiling ripple and rotate around him. He barely noticed when Jasmine came into the room, Cole at her side with a black plastic case in his arms. She sat down quickly as Cole locked the door behind them.

"Are you awake?" she asked, tilting his head towards her.

Jackson immediately pinched his eyes shut. The world contorted and for a moment he swore he saw a flash of yellow like someone was taking pictures. He wished he had just stayed asleep.

"Cole, bring me the case." Cole did as he was instructed and opened the case on the other side of his brother's chest. "Can you sit up?"

"Not unless you want me to throw up last night's dinner all over you."

Jasmine cringed and pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was cold and clammy. She leaned over and placed her fingers under his jaw, connecting them with his flesh to feel for his pulse.

"I'm alive, Jazz," he muttered.

"I can see that, Jacky. I'm trying to figure out what she gave you."

"Just something to knock me out so I couldn't stop her from leaving."

"Nothing is missing from the medical bay. That means she got it from someone. Be logical. It could be _anything_. Now, tell me about what you feel."

Jasmine watched him carefully. Jackson's breath hitched as three more flashes crossed his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jackson. Tell us what's happening," Cole ordered firmly.

"Spots. No, flashes. Yellow flashes, like a camera and-"

He was cut off as Jasmine placed her warm hand against his cheek. He was suddenly breathing very quickly.

"He's going to pass out soon, Cole."

Jackson could feel it. A dark wave was slowly climbing over him. He could hear Jasmine and Cole in the distance. She was ordering him to hand her something from the case, explaining in a harsh tone whatever Lisa had given to him. He heard words like "seizures" and "coma" as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Jacky! Stay with me!"

* * *

Lisa didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until her father was slowly rubbing her arm to wake her. She kept her eyes closed, imagining that they were back at his house. She was in her old bed. He was alive. She worked at the Lux Atlantic in peace.

"Lisa, Sweetie," he cooed. She opened her eyes and then frowned at the dingy surroundings. "You're going to get a kink in your neck if you stay that way."

The sun was just beginning to shine through the lone, small, window across from her. She turned and shifted closer to her father. He smiled, but looked worried.

"You drifted off just as I started talking to you again. I figured you really needed some sleep. Are you alright?"

Lisa chuckled.

"Aside from the obvious conditions, I was exhausted. I haven't slept in a while."

He patted her hair through the bars and then brought his hand down to gently stroke her bruises.

"You said she was 'yours'," he murmured.

"Yes. She's mine. Maybe Frank, too."

"So I'm assuming this means that you've been training?"

Lisa smiled.

"I had your old journal. 'The Fighter' is back, daddy."

Joe cocked his head at her.

"Just how much of it did you read, Leese?"

"All of it."

Joe cringed slightly, but then he relaxed. Lisa yawned and stretched next to him.

"And I'm sure Jasmine told you everything regarding Rippner's promise?"

"Rader."

"Kim?" he smiled, hopeful. "How's she doing?"

"Just fine. She's really sweet. I wasn't so sure about her when she took me from the hotel, but she seemed honest enough and she said she was trying to keep me safe. And then…" Lisa paused, remembering how frightened she had been when the door to that small trailer opened to reveal Jackson, alive and well. "Then she dropped me off at Jackson's house and I thought I was going to die."

"Did he hurt you?" Joe asked, suddenly angry again.

"No."

"Lisa."

"Okay, yes."

"That… that…" Joe was stuttering out, wishing he could ring Jackson's pale neck.

"At first. But now he's calmed down." Joe froze, still red with anger, and turned to face his daughter. "He's surprisingly gentle when he wants to be."

Joe let his jaw fall slightly slack as Lisa blushed.

"You've got to be kidding me." He wiped a dirty hand over his face as he tried to collect his thoughts. "The two of you?"

Lisa nodded and her cheeks turned redder behind her purple bruises.

"You were right."

"When?"

"In your journal. You said something about us being so different but that it made us compatible at the same time."

"Opposites don't attract, Lisa."

"Daddy. I love him. He loves me."

"And yet you're _here_. How does that happen?"

Lisa groaned and leaned her head back against the stone. A clanking noise made all of the prisoners jerk up and shuffle to the fronts of their cages. It reminded Lisa of dogs and other caged animals. She felt the sudden urge to throw up and did so in the corner away from her father.

"Leese, are you alright?" he asked, his voice weighted with concern.

She held up a shaky hand as if to signal him to give her a minute. The sound of heels clicking suddenly filled the hall and approached. Joe looked up at Serena. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, black heels, and pearls. Simple, yet elegant.

"What's the occasion?" Joe huffed, mocking her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then they flashed back to Lisa. Lisa was now standing and walking towards the bars, as close as the chains would allow her. She was shooting daggers at Serena with her looks. Serena snorted and began inspecting her blackened nails casually.

"It seems that there's been a death in the family." Lisa laughed and Serena lunged through the bars, pulling her close by the throat. "I don't think you'll find it particularly amusing to know that the little drug you slipped Rippner last night just killed him."

Lisa froze. Time stopped and she held her breath. Slowly, Serena's lips peeled back to reveal her teeth in an icy smile.

"You lie," Lisa breathed.

Joe glanced carefully between the two women.

"Painful death, too, from what Henry tells me."

Lisa's heart fluttered in her chest. Unsteady, ragged, breathing filled the silent hall. She was just going to lie down a moment and pray that she never woke up. Serena continued to grip Lisa tightly, though, and Lisa let her hands drop to her sides. She wouldn't fight her.

"You can laugh now," Serena stated with a grin as she released Lisa and stepped back. She straightened out her dress and inspected her nails, making sure they were still perfect after her assault on Lisa. "Me, personally, I find this whole situation hilarious." She threw her hands into the air wildly as she strutted back toward the door. "Oh, the _irony_!" she shouted as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Cole leaned back in the plastic chair. He had just watched his baby brother go into one of the worst seizures he had ever seen. He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back tears. He didn't care if Jackson hated him. He loved him. It pained him to watch him fade before his very eyes. Exhausting.

"Cole. Come back."

He looked up from the seat in the small waiting area to see his wife, hands on her hips, standing before him. She looked worn out. She'd done CPR on Jackson after the seizure when he wouldn't respond and he had stopped breathing. Cole had simply run to Henry and told him to call to the medical ward. He stood now and walked over to her side, kissing her cheek in comfort. She sighed and relaxed against his side.

"You did everything perfectly, Jazz," he murmured into her ear.

She turned and opened a white door just as a nurse was leaving. The nurse avoided their gaze and stepped from the room, out of their way. Jasmine released her grip on her husband and rushed to Jackson's side. She picked up his limp hand and kissed it gently.

"Leese."

Jasmine smiled and stroked the hair away from his head with a sigh.

"You'll start feeling back to normal in just a few hours, honey," she said, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Lucky for me that you knew what was happening. I was lost."

"But we brought you back."

Cole looked up from the chart to see Jasmine smiling.

"No, you brought him back," Cole said flatly.

"Teamwork," she said, grabbing his hand over Jackson's chest.

Jackson turned and faced his brother. He was sure that his brother had some hand in saving him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful. Jasmine probably wouldn't have been able to save him on her own. He opened his mouth, ready to finally thank his brother and soften their relationship, when there was a panicked knock on the door.

"Come in?" Jasmine asked, her pale eyes flashing back and forth between Jackson and Cole.

"I… I just had to come and tell you, Mrs. Rippner."

"Slow down, Henry. What is it?"

He shut the door quickly behind him and came to stand next to Jasmine, far from Cole. He stared down at his shoes.

"Out with it," Cole said, slowly closing the files and placing them back on the bed.

"This is entirely my fault. I feel so guilty. But, I'm holding her off as long as I can."

"Henry. Explain."

"Serena. She and Frank Cordin are insane and planning to take over the United States or something!"

"We know this, Henry. How is that your fault?"

"_This_," he said, pointing to Jackson, "Is my fault."

Cole was up and out of the chair in a flash, pinning the boy against the wall with a thud.

"No! Cole! We might need him for information!"

Henry nodded hurriedly, anything to get Cole's hands from around his neck. Cole did as his wife instructed and let Henry go, shoving him against the wall once more for good measure before he returned to his seat.

"Henry. You have two minutes before I let my husband tear you to shreds."

Henry gulped, his hand massaging his neck absent-mindedly.

"Frank threatened me. He said he'd kill my mother if I didn't help him. I helped Serena sneak in. She's been working as that "Catherine" woman for the past few weeks, taking surveillance and getting close to Lisa."

"Catherine…" Jasmine mused. "I'll look her up later. Continue."

"Well, the plan was just for Mr. Rippner to be drugged so that Serena could take Lisa. She already had Lisa's trust, so that was easy. It was never supposed to be _poison_!" His eyes grew wide at the last word. "Then she called me this morning, a little after you had been taken down here," he said to Jackson, "and asked if you were dead yet. I told her 'oh yes. He died a few minutes ago with Jasmine and Cole trying to save him.'"

"Why are you coming forward with this?"

"They're _insane_! And you should see how they're treating the prisoners down at headquarters! Like _dogs_! I had to say something. I can't stand to think of Miss Lisa sitting in one of those cages like some kind of animal."

He looked as if he would cry. Cole sighed and Jackson began un-strapping himself. When he sat up, he had to hold his head for a moment before continuing.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked, worried.

"To get her."

"You'll be doing _exactly_ what she just did! Let me check out Henry's facts to make sure this isn't something _else_ they're trying to pull. _Please_."

She begged him with her eyes. He slowly sat back down on the bed and leaned back into the pillows. His icy eyes glared up at Henry.

"If I find out you're lying about _anything_, I will kill you. Slowly."

Henry gulped.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on. To my office. I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about that place and their plans."

Jasmine ushered Henry out the door and Cole rose, following them out.

"Cole."

He turned to face his little brother. Jackson looked slightly pained. Conflicted.

"Thank you."

"I know you have this idea in your head that I'm horrible and I've never loved you and I'm out to get you, but what happened was because I couldn't just stand there and let you destroy yourself by destroying him. I love you, Jackson. I just wish you could _see_ that."

Jackson lowered his gaze.

"I know."

Cole smirked.

"You're so damned stubborn, _Jack_," he stated, adding the nickname to annoy Jackson.

"I guess we both inherited that from mom, huh?"

Cole nodded and turned off the lights. From down the hall, he could hear Jasmine hollering for him to come on.

"We'll be back when we have more information. Until then, rest. You'll be no good to Lisa if you try to go in blind and nearly dead."

* * *

**A/N**: **I'm cruel, aren't I? I had y'all going there for a second… I'm sorry *smiles guiltily* I couldn't resist. But! Look! Are Jackson and Cole finally getting past their differences…? I'll probably include more information into the background at another point. **


	10. Have a Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Have a Heart_

Lisa stood there for a total of three seconds before she slowly sat herself down in the middle of her cell.

"Honey…" Joe called softly, his hand extended towards her through the bars.

The other prisoners had returned to their positions huddled against the walls. They stole glances at Lisa every now and again. Lisa Reisert. The daughter of the great Joseph Reisert. But Lisa wasn't feeling too great now. The man who seemed to keep the fighter alive in her was gone. She raised her hands slowly and covered her face. She didn't need the other people watching her as she mourned him.

"Honey. Say something."

She turned to her father, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip to stop her open sobbing. She needed the pain to clear her mind. What would she do now? Sure, she still had to free herself and her father, but who would be there to push her buttons? Who would make her pick herself up time after time? Who _understood_ her more than he did?

"He's… he's _gone_, daddy," she sobbed out, crawling towards him, wiping at her face.

"Shh, shhh," Joe murmured, brushing the hair from her eyes. "It'll be alright, sweetie. Take a breath."

She took a breath, but it only fueled her for more sobs. She placed her face in her hands again, embarrassed and guilty.

"I did this! I killed him! I killed the one man I love because I was so _stupid_!"

Joe just continued to stroke Lisa's hair as she sobbed against the bars. He would have _all_ of their heads for this.

"Look at yourself," he said, suddenly harsh. Lisa leaned back and looked at him curiously, furiously wiping her eyes. "Look at this behavior. Now think about him. Did Jackson work for _this_? You just said he brought back the fighter in you, well I don't see it."

Lisa straightened herself, ready to shout at her father for his petty insults.

"I _killed_ him! Don't you understand that?"

"I understand that if he was here he'd probably be slapping you and telling you to stop crying like a baby."

Lisa's eyebrows scrunched. Her father was being harsh, but he needed to reach Lisa. He needed to piss her off.

"If he was _here_ I wouldn't be crying because I'd killed him!"

"You didn't know any better. But who was it that _gave_ that drug to you? Hm? Who was who has been _lying_ to you and told you and your mother that I was _dead_? Do you really want to be sitting here sobbing, or do you want to use that training and make Jackson proud? Make me proud?"

Lisa considered it. Her sobbing slowed with every passing second.

"You said Serena is yours. This is more reason, Leese."

She turned and faced her father, wiping away the last tear with a sigh.

"You're right. Mourn later and fight now."

"Good girl. Now here's when you'll strike…"

* * *

Jackson looked around the long table for his favorite knife. It made him feel secure. He rarely went anywhere without it if he could help it, but now he was at a loss.

"Damn," he cursed, still searching.

That knife had been a gift from Joe when he was first recruited into The Organization. He had killed quite a few people with it and used it many more times for sheer defense. Jackson recounted the times where he hadn't possessed the knife… When he was younger and constantly abused by his father, the day Lisa nearly killed him, and the day he attacked Keefe. He didn't have the knife a few other times, and they all ended badly.

"What's with the delay?" Cole finally asked him as he sheathed a knife near his ankle.

He sounded eerily like Jackson had on the Red Eye and Jackson felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He'd never forgive himself, or her, if Lisa didn't return. Joe probably wouldn't be too pleased either.

"I can't find my knife."

"There is a ton of knives here, Jackson. Pick a few."

"That's fine and all, but I _need_ this knife. It's the one Joe gave to me when I first started training under him…"

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Why do you _need_ it?"

Jackson clenched his jaw.

"It's just… it's always been lucky."

"Lucky?" Cole asked, chuckling. Jackson glared at him and he stopped. "Okay then. Where'd you see it last?"

"In my room."

"Lisa probably took it."

"She knows better."

"Well it's not _here_ and you don't have it, so…"

Jackson clenched and unclenched his fists. He was going to ring her neck if she was still alive. And then he'd kiss her, adrenaline still pumping from their fight. She'd _never_ leave him again if he could help it. Cole thrust a folded knife toward Jackson.

"Snap out of it. This is no time for daydreams. Get your stuff before Jasmine comes in here and pistol-whips us both."

Jackson smirked as he picked up a bunch of nearly paper-thin blades and hid them in various spots on his body. They were not noticeable to the touch due to their thinness, but they were just as deadly. His favorite kind. They reminded him of smaller versions of his favorite knife.

Once both brothers had fully equipped themselves, they wandered out into the hallway to meet Jasmine and Henry, both holding bags full of guns and, no doubt, strapped up with some of their own. Jasmine tossed her bag towards Cole, who immediately began digging through it. Henry simply walked his over to Jackson and set it at his feet while Jackson scowled down at him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked Jasmine.

"He's coming _with_ us. Plus, you've already threatened to kill him. I think he understands the penalties. He's the only person who can get us in silently without being noticed."

Jackson nodded and inspected the guns. He took a few small ones out and placed them down in the back of his pants and strapped another down by the knife sheathed on his ankle.

"Is it just us?"

"Just us. Though, I've taken the liberty of notifying the other station-heads and they're sending their people. It seems we're the first wave. If we fail…"

"We won't," Cole said matter-of-factly as he inspected a machine gun with great interest.

"I've put my guards here on watch. Henry claims no one else was running surveillance besides him and Serena. They'll be making sure there's no kind of attack going down."

"And Rader?"

"Right here," a light voice said followed by a pat on Jackson's back.

He jumped.

"I didn't even hear you approach!"

She pointed down to her shoes. They were made out of some sort of fabric Jackson couldn't decipher.

"They're the latest technology. I snagged a pair when I was doing a job involving this guy working for the CIA… apparently they're still being tested, but, I love 'em."

She grinned up at Jackson.

"And how did she get here so fast?"

Jasmine grinned.

"Well, while you were busy sleeping off the drugs, I called her in."

"Just got in about ten minutes ago. Onnie is just waiting out in the car. He's been aching for a fight, Jackson."

Jackson smiled. Cole zipped up the black bag and kicked it toward Rader. She shook her head and patted her sides where two maroon-colored guns were holstered.

"I brought my own," she said, looking proud.

"We'd better get going," Jasmine said as she looked at her watch. "We still have to drive to headquarters."

She headed off towards the elevator, everyone following her. Rader fell back until she was walking side-by-side with Jackson.

"You seem nervous."

"I assume that Jazz filled you in on the situation?"

"Completely."

"Then you know perfectly well why I'm nervous."

She nodded.

"I bet we get there and she'll already have them hanging from the lights by their intestines," Rader commented with a malicious grin.

Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew it was a simple joke, but it put Jackson on edge. He hoped that Lisa was okay. He hoped she would just _wait_ for him to come and rescue her, just like he promised he always would. _Don't do anything stupid_, he thought to himself as the elevator doors shut around the squished people.

* * *

The metal door opened again, but Lisa kept her eyes trained straight ahead, acting as if she was catatonic while her father simply stroked her arm. The other prisoners shifted to the front of their cages as they had last time. Serena emerged in a new outfit; tall brown boots with stiletto heels, a short brown skirt, and a crème-colored blouse that went down to just past her elbow.

"Get them out of those cages," she muttered in a disgusted tone to a few guards she had brought with her.

Serena popped a piece of Big Red gum in her mouth and chewed delicately as she watched the guards unlock the cages. They hauled Joe out first. He didn't fight; he simply looked at his daughter with a pitiful expression before he turned to Serena.

"Haven't you done enough to her?"

Serena shrugged and blew a bubble, popping it obnoxiously close to Joe's face. He didn't flinch. The guards now opened Lisa's cage and hauled her out as well. Serena turned and began leaving, the guards nudging the Reiserts along behind her.

"What's the purpose of _this_ visit, Serena?" Joe asked in annoyance.

"Oh, a social one."

"What do you want to know?"

"Not much _you_ can tell us anymore. You've been out of the game, old man," she said with a smirk.

Lisa strained to continue to look sullen. She was so tempted to cut Serena's throat right then and there. It was clear to her that her father was only alive because of Frank's requests. Serena seemed to care less. After riding the elevator back down to the main floor, the guards shoved Lisa and Joe through double wooden doors directly to the right of the elevator and into a large, entirely black, room. Joe cringed as if he had been there before, and then Lisa noticed the various weapons and devices hanging on the black walls or sitting on the black tables.

"This is my infamous 'black room'," Serena said, waving a hand as if she was showing them around her home. "Frank will be joining us shortly. Why don't you two have a seat? Take a load off?"

She waved her hand once more and the guards sat Lisa and Joe down on black chairs. Lisa wanted to mock the woman for her choice of decorations but her father beat her to the punch, thus saving her cover.

"It's a little… plain, isn't it?"

Serena scowled for an instant before she eventually smiled and leaned casually against a table. She fingered the edge of a knife carefully while Lisa kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Better to hide the bloodshed. White would've been all too messy."

The guards hadn't even bothered to restrain Lisa and Joe. Joe was considered low-risk, though he would debate that, and Lisa seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Frank entered the room and looked between the two of them.

"Well look! It's a family reunion! Happy to see your daddy, Lisa?"

She didn't look up.

"And just what is her reason for being so rude?"

"Your simple sister made her kill her lover, essentially."

Frank clicked his tongue in shame as he approached Lisa.

"Such a shame, really. Rippner would've been a great asset to our cause."

"He'd never agree to this," Joe spat.

Serena slapped him on the back of his head and then quickly cuffed him to the back of his chair.

"Oh. Well, we'd have our ways of persuading him." He sighed and then lifted Lisa's chin to face him. "I have ways of persuading you, too, Miss Reisert."

She stared at him, letting tears well up in her eyes. She'd always been good at crying on cue and as much crying as she had been doing lately, she had plenty of reason to start back up again. This time, though, she didn't let the thoughts behind the tears cloud her mind. The tears were a simple illusion.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

Frank stroked her cheek gently and then stood quickly. His face turned to one of business. There was no more lightness and joking in his voice.

"I want you to explain to me what you know of Mrs. Rippner's facility. As I understand it, she has several classified weapons in her possession, some of which I know you have been trained to use."

"If you know, why do you need me to tell you?"

Frank sighed and then gestured towards Joe as he stepped closer.

"Do you want to see Daddy lose a few fingers while we play this little game, Lisa? Or do you want to just get this over with?"

"You hurt him and I will kill you."

Frank smiled at Serena.

"I think someone's feisty."

Frank sauntered over to her with a pair of handcuffs. Once he was just about to put her hand behind her back, Lisa quickly reached up her shirt, just beneath her bra, and retrieved a knife Jackson had on his nightstand in his room. She _knew_ this thin piece of metal would come in handy. She jumped from the chair, pressing the thin blade against Frank's throat. Serena retrieved a gun, her eyes wide with shock.

"I thought you checked her thoroughly," Frank said to the room.

"We did, sir."

"Apparently not well enough!"

Serena fired shots into the guards. Lisa had barely flinched. She pressed the blade closer against Frank's flesh so that a small amount of blood slid down his skin.

"Put down your gun," she yelled to Serena.

"Put down your knife," Serena retorted, pointing her gun at Joe's head.

"I can't do that."

"Well then I can't assure you that daddy will live to go to your funeral," she said with a fake sad-face.

Lisa hesitated. Joe looked completely calm.

"If you shoot him, I'll cut his throat and lodge this knife into your chest before you can shoot me."

Serena smirked.

"Care to test your theory?"

She cocked the gun and pressed it hard against Joe's chest.

* * *

Jackson rode in the back seat of Rader's Mustang with her Driving and Onnie in the front. Sheepish Henry Chapel sat next to Jackson, terrified to the point that he was shaking.

"You keep that up and you'll shoot yourself in the foot," Jackson commented.

"I'm sorry, sir," he commented quietly.

Rader smirked in the rear-view mirror. Jackson rolled his eyes, not wanting to connect with the boy, but if he didn't calm him down, the boy would end up getting them all killed. That just wasn't on the agenda.

"Stop being so scared of me, Chapel. I'm not the one who's going to try to kill you."

"Great job comforting him, Rippner," Onnie commented with a chuckle. "I see not much has changed since I last saw you."

Jackson clenched his jaw. He was just not very experienced with this sort of thing.

"Look. We're all _very_ good at what we do. You just have to keep in mind that you are, too."

"Oh, no. I've only gone through basic training before… before Frank…"

Jackson held up a hand to silence the boy.

"They like to act tough. Look at _me_. I seem like I'm going to break your scrawny neck, don't I?"

Henry swallowed hard before nodding slowly. Jackson smirked.

"But just because I've had more training doesn't mean I can overcome you. You might have the upper hand. I might have missed the tiniest detail..."

"It's true," Rader interjected. "Lisa nearly _killed_ him when they first met. She had no training whatsoever, but she won."

"_Almost_ won," Jackson corrected with a growl.

"I didn't know that," Henry said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Well now you do. So… don't be afraid."

They pulled the two cars around the back of a building a half block away, per Henry's instructions. They walked casually to the main building. They looked just like old friends out for a drink in downtown D.C. to the average looker. Henry swung open the doors, leading the pack, and approached the lone desk guard. They used less security at night, though Henry knew that Serena and Frank lived in apartments on the upper floors.

"Where's Serena?"

The guard looked up from his book and cocked his head at Henry.

"Henry? What are you…?"

The guard let his sentence fade as he eyed the assorted group of people behind him.

"I suggest you leave," he stated, picking up the phone to call for security.

Jasmine sauntered around the desk and took the phone gently from his hand.

"No," she said, leaning forward inspecting his badge, "Peter. I suggest _you_ leave." She eyed the pictures on his desk carefully. A small blonde girl who looked exactly like a miniature female version of him smiled from a swing, her hair blowing forward from the wind. "I'd hate for the captain to have to go to your home and inform your lovely daughter that she no longer has a daddy."

The man gulped. Jasmine's smooth, British, voice laid the facts out thickly. He picked up his things and walked quickly to the doors. Onnie quickly grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him back.

"Just a second. You never answered our question, Peter."

"She's in the black room. Can I go now?"

Onnie nodded and released his grip on the man. Peter fluttered away, quickly closing the gap between him and the glass doors.

"I'll be sure to tell them that you put up a fight!" Jasmine called to him with a smile, though he didn't turn around.

Then it was immediately back to business.

"Where's the black room?" Jackson asked Henry in hushed tones.

"In one of the secret parts of the building."

Jackson looked at him, waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"I don't have all night," he growled.

"I can show you," Henry squeaked, heading off in a flurry towards the elevator.

"And just what is the black room?" Rader asked him as they all piled inside.

Henry pressed the button labeled "13" and the elevator slid sideways which made everyone but Henry hesitate and then stabilize their footing.

"It's…" he bit his lip as he contemplated if he should answer or not. "It's where Serena tortures people."

Jackson raised his hand up to his face. He took a few deep breaths and then the doors opened. Immediately his hand flew to his knife and the three lone people still working at their desks looked up. Everybody reached for their weapons, including the people at the desks. Jackson and Cole handled the situation with their knives so that no gunfire would give them away.

"Look at my boys," Jasmine commented with pride to The Raders and Henry as she slung her arms around them loosely.

"Later," Jackson commented, his voice low. He turned to Henry, still keeping his eyes forward as he withdrew another blade. "Where's the black room?"

"This way," Henry said, pulling his gun from the holster beneath his arm.

Henry gestured to the large wooden doors before them. Jackson edged forward and leaned his ear against the door, listening to the discussion inside.

"If you shoot him, I'll cut his throat and lodge this knife into your chest before you can shoot me," a female voice stated.

Jackson recognized it immediately. Even though it was laced with hate and a strong aura of confidence, a rare thing he witnessed with Lisa, he would recognize it anywhere.

"Care to test your theory?"

Jackson didn't hesitate. Something bad was about to happen. He could feel it in his gut. He burst through the doors, shoving them against the limp forms of the once-alive guards. Lisa looked up and froze when she saw those icy eyes. He wasn't dead! He was alive. But in that moment's hesitation, Frank seized his opportunity. Frank twisted Lisa's wrist, prying Jackson's knife from her slender fingers. He shifted his body and hauled Lisa in front of him. Serena smiled comfortably, shifting her gun from Joe's chest to Jackson's.

"On second thought," she commented smoothly as she cocked her gun, "Let's test the theory of Jackson Rippner actually having a heart..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay…. Before the witch-hunts begin for ME because of my recent bouts of suspense… I'll tell you straight up that the next chapter is just as edgy… but! I'm being speedy with my updates to ease the pain! **** Forgive me? Lol. And thanks for those who have been reviewing! Esp. ****TwiCloiser89**** who never fails to comment. **

**I'm planning to *hopefully* start a **_**new**_** Red Eye FF soon, but I will gladly continue this one if we come to the end and that's what you guys want.**


	11. Shot Through the Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

I'm on a rolllllll! :P

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Shot Through the Heart_

Jackson scowled and raised his knife. He threw it just as Serena fired her gun. The knife lodged just beneath her ribs on the right hand side. Jackson staggered backward heavily.

"No!" Lisa shouted, tears already flooding her face.

She could feel Frank's hot breath on her cheek as he undoubtedly grinned. Lisa couldn't stand it. She got Jackson back by some twisted game of fate. He came to rescue her. But, now Lisa had to watch him die right in front of her. That _really_ made her angry. She flung her head back into Frank's face, breaking his nose instantly.

Cole caught Jackson, letting him hang on his arms by his arm pits. Lisa shoved Frank aside as he clutched his gushing nose and began heading towards Jackson when Cole hefted him back up onto his feet. Jackson groaned, but Lisa could see no blood on him. She grinned, frantically wiping her tears while Onnie aimed a gun at Frank's head, daring him to move an inch. Lisa held out her arms, getting ready to hug him. He smiled, but she could see the pain he was trying to hide. _Thank god he had been wearing a vest_.

Jackson watched as Lisa stumbled and her face twitched. Her smile fell and she looked utterly confused. He hadn't even registered the sound of the shot until Jasmine was freely firing bullets into Serena's lifeless body in retaliation. Lisa stumbled forward and Jackson caught her. He caught her, but cringed as she pressed unintentionally against his sore chest.

"She's shot!" he hollered.

Cole was immediately at his side. Henry was crying like a small boy in the corner and Jasmine was freeing Joe. He, too, went running towards Lisa, where Jackson had laid her down on the ground.

"Jazz! When are the reinforcements coming?"

She checked her watch.

"Five. Tops."

Onnie and Rader now had Frank cuffed and pinned against the wall, Onnie's hulking form still pressing the gun to Frank's head. Jackson held Lisa's hand as Cole inspected her. She had been hit just beneath the center of her scar on the right side of her chest. Cole ripped off his jacket and pressed it to her wound, causing her to hiss in pain.

"You're alive," she breathed to Jackson.

"Yeah. You think I'd let a little thing like death stop me from coming to your rescue?"

"I was doing just fine 'til you distracted me," she laughed.

When Lisa laughed, she began coughing, a wheezing sound coming from her as she breathed.

"Don't talk, Leese. Just focus on breathing. You're doing just fine."

He glanced up at Cole who looked grim. Cole reached his free hand out and held Jackson's. Joe sidled up on the other side of Lisa, holding her hand. He stroked back her hair.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay?" she whispered.

"No. I know you are."

She was having extreme difficulty breathing. Jackson could hear the fluid rattling in her lung from the puncture. He turned to Henry, looking for someone to unleash his wrath upon.

"Go out and make sure the backup can get _back_ here! Now! And make sure they bring a medic!"

Henry nodded swiftly before disappearing back into the large white room. Jackson turned back to Lisa. She was pale.

"Press harder, Cole," Jackson murmured.

Lisa growled and swore up at Cole as he did so. Jackson placed a hand on her cheek and turned her to face him.

"Hey. That kind of stuff helps, remember? You just hang on. Help will be here soon."

His voice was so smooth. Lisa remembered the many nights she'd simply lie next to him and listen to him read to her. Anything would do. News, a sports article, even descriptions about past files. He never ceased to amaze her. She loved every part of him, even that rage-filled side she'd been privy to.

"Daddy," she said, turning her head weakly to face him. She coughed a small bit of blood coated her lips. Joe looked down at her sadly. "See why I love him?"

Joe wasn't really sure what she meant, but he nodded anyway, stroking her clammy forehead as the medics burst into the room. They paid no mind to the dead guards near the doors or to Serena. They came toward Lisa after Henry's direction.

"Her, her!" he shouted, pointing in a panic to where Lisa lay still.

Onnie dragged a muttering Frank out into the hallway as the medics hauled Lisa onto the stretcher and began applying gauze to her wound. The medics were hooking her up to different machines and as they placed a large oxygen mask across her pale face, she held out her hand for Jackson. She needed him to be with her, but Jackson was sure Joe would want to go.

"Go with her," Joe said, motioning toward where the medics were rushing Lisa from the room.

"Joe…"

"Go! And she better be alive when I arrive, Rippner."

Jackson didn't wait to argue. If Joe's deathly tone wasn't enough to make him run, the fact that the woman he loved was dying would. He bolted off toward the gurney and hopped in the back of the ambulance just as the doors were shutting. Lisa was conscious, but just barely. Her eyes were dazed and her head bobbed from side to side with the motion of the ambulance. Still, her hand remained in Jackson's, her fingers laced with his.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile weakly. Then he moved up to her ear and she felt as if she would pass out. He was so warm while she was so cold. Everything was so bright, but so distant. Then, Jackson's voice beckoned her back.

"Leese. You fight this… I have an incentive for you…"

He leaned back just enough so that he could look into her eyes. The oxygen mask blocked his lips from hers or he would have given her a quick kiss. He leaned back down against her ear and stroked back her sweaty hair.

"I plan on marrying you one day," he whispered softly into her ear.

It was all just so much. Too much. Lisa felt her eyes slip back into her head as she lost consciousness. Jackson quickly sat back and allowed the medics to swarm her and work on her. He placed his face in his hand and was horrified to hear a small sound come from his throat. He could feel the pressure burning his eyes, so he turned his face to the front. For the first time in years, Jackson Rippner cried. Serena hadn't killed him, but she had most certainly shot him through the heart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hope that wasn't THAT bad…. Lol. I know it's kind of short, but… *shrugs***

**And yeah- Jackson's crying. But it's not like sobbing or anything. He's pretty much just as amazed that he's crying as you are. :P**


	12. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Coming to Terms_

"Rippner."

Jackson turned around quickly, hoping it was the doctor, but knowing the voice. He stood and walked over slowly to where Joe Reisert stood, inspecting the modest waiting room. Joe hadn't been to Jasmine's facility in years. He could tell that things had been changed.

"Hey, Joe," Jackson said with a sigh.

"Any word on my daughter?"

Joe wasn't sure that Jackson was the best thing for his daughter. He was definitely going to tell her to get out of The Organization. Being a fighter and working for them were completely different things. So, when he spoke to Jackson, he kept it personal. Not "Leese" or "Lisa." No. He referred to her as "_my_ daughter." Jackson caught it, but shook his head.

"No. She's been in surgery for two hours now."

Jackson was pale; more so than usual. His glacier eyes were slightly bloodshot. He was exhausted and Joe could read the worry on his face. Joe felt guilty. He had always liked Jackson, up until the Keefe incident, but even then they had settled that. Jackson was the only person he could truly trust with Lisa's safety, regardless of what had happened before. That was why, once he discovered Frank Cordin's plans, he made Jackson promise to keep her safe.

"Sit down," Joe grumbled.

Jackson hesitated for a moment until Joe gave him a little push back to his chair. Joe sat down in the chair next to his and rubbed the sleep from his own eyes. When he looked up, Jackson was staring straight ahead at the doors, willing a doctor to come and tell them that Lisa was alright.

"It's not your fault," Joe said with a sigh.

As much as Joe would have loved to blame him, he couldn't. Jackson had tried to save her. He was there and saw the connection between them. Besides. Lisa _had_ said that she loved him, too, and that the Rippners had saved her life to begin with. Jackson had been like a son to Joe back when Jackson first started training. The idea of his daughter getting in a relationship with him just seemed a little strange, whether he said that they were perfect for each other or not. He never planned on anybody reading that Journal aside from Frank Cordin.

Jackson looked up at Joe, confusion coating his face. It looked to Joe as if he was going to debate what he had just said, so he raised a hand. Jackson closed his mouth.

"I know you came to save her."

"And you."

"And me. And I also know that she wouldn't have even made it _this_ far unless you helped her. Cardin told me about the hits out on you two."

Jackson nodded.

"I don't make promises I can't live up to, Joe."

As if to drive home Jackson's point, the double doors opened and a doctor appeared. Everyone in the waiting room looked up in hope, but he was smiling, somewhat exhaustedly, at Joe and Jackson.

"She made it through surgery. We removed the bullet and closed the wound."

"When can we see her?" both men asked at once.

"She's still asleep. She may or may not wake up soon. She lost a pretty good amount of blood."

Joe eyed the doctor, waiting for the answer to his question.

"But," the doctor continued hesitantly, "You can, of course, head up to her room and wait, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Joe said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem. She's up in room 415."

Jackson turned and headed towards the elevator, Joe close on his heels. The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive and forever to climb up to the fourth floor of the hospital. Jackson let Joe climb out of the elevator first, both men stepping to the side to leave room for a half-asleep woman on a gurney. They followed the hallway down to the end to a room next to a large window. Joe checked the chart on the side of the door and once he was sure it was his daughter's room, he stepped in quietly.

The room was pitch-black and there was a low beeping coming from Lisa's heart monitor. A low hum was coming from the small tubes of oxygen attached to Lisa's face. Joe immediately went to Lisa's side and picked up her hand, being cautious of her IV. Jackson pulled up a chair for each of them, Jackson's chair on the other side of Lisa.

It was an hour before Lisa even stirred. By that point it was three A.M. and Jackson looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Joe sighed and watched Jackson struggle to hold his eyes open. Joe knew his body was drained from the drug, whether he had slept it off or not. Those near-death experiences had a way of depleting your energy. Joe was surprised Jackson had lasted as long as he had.

"Go lie down, Jackson." Jackson snapped to attention and looked questioningly at Joe. "It's not doing her any good if you stay up while you're clearly exhausted. If she wakes up, I'll let her know."

"I'm not leaving."

"I didn't say for you to leave," Joe said with a smirk. "I said lie down." Joe gestured to a spare hospital bed in the room. "There would be fine."

Jackson turned around and eyed the bed. It wasn't the best in the world, but he _was_ exhausted. If Jasmine was here she would've been instructing him to lie down even before Joe did. The hospital bed was better than leaving and going back to the no-doubt crowded facility Jasmine controlled. It was close to Lisa in case she woke up.

"Fine," Jackson murmured.

Joe watched as Jackson gave Lisa's hand a little squeeze before he slowly climbed onto the hospital bed. He remained on his side, watching Lisa until his eyes became too heavy and he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jackson."

The voice was strong and Jackson opened his eyes.

"Jackson!"

This time the voice was more urgent. More angry. Jackson lifted himself up from his spot in the cramped closet. The doors were simply shut, but Jackson clenched a large kitchen knife in his hands.

"Get down here!"

He did as the voice commanded, slowly creeping his way down the wooden stairs and into the speculative view of his father. The man was obviously drunk again, leaning heavily on the railing.

"Where's… where's mom?"

"Where's mom?" his father mocked with a weeping face. "How the hell should I know? Do I look like her fucking keeper? I said get _down_ here, not stop halfway."

Jackson felt the weight of the knife he had tucked into the back of his pants. He wandered close and his father glared down at him. Eventually he held up an empty plate for Jackson to look at.

"Do you see this?"

"Yes, sir."

"See _what_? There's nothing to see because you didn't fix _anything_! Have you been sitting up in your room all day again? _Reading_?"

"I went to school and-"

Jackson didn't register his father's knuckles against his cheek until he was lying on the ground staring back up at him.

"Get up, boy."

Jackson hesitated and that was all that it took. His father lunged down and reached for him. Jackson snatched the knife out of the back of his pants and held it out in defense. His father laughed and the stench of the liquor he had consumed filled the little space between them.

"What're you gonna do, Jack? Stab me?"

His father slapped Jackson and Jackson swung the knife, slicing open a bit of his father's arm. Now he was in a rage.

"I'm sorry!" Jackson shouted.

He picked himself up in a hurry, his father stumbling after him. Jackson heard the front door open and prayed it was his mother. The footsteps were hurried.

"Mom!" he screamed.

His father managed to grab a hold of the back of Jackson's shirt and threw him to the floor. Jackson lost his grip on the knife when he fell and it clattered to the floor, a small smudge of blood from his father leaving a thin line across the floor.

His father drew his fist back, ready to punch Jackson in the face as he had done many times. Then he stopped. He struggled. He fell backward. Jackson crawled away quickly and snatched the knife back up, holding it between his shaking hands.

"Try me," a third voice spat as Jackson's father adjusted himself.

"I'll kill you for interrupting. Do you _know_ what this little shithead just did to me?"

He held up his bloody arm as if it was enough evidence to justify him killing the boy. Then his father lunged and tackled the third person to the floor. He mercilessly beat on the boy beneath him while Jackson watched.

"Stop it! You're _killing_ him!" Jackson shouted.

His father _did_ stop. He stopped as he felt the edge of the blade creep beneath his chin and a small hand laced in his hair. Jackson would take on the hulking form of his father and kill him.

"Move, Cole," he commented flatly. "I don't want to get the blood on you."

Jackson could hear his father growl in protest. Cole Rippner slowly moved from beneath his father, wiping the blood from his nose casually.

"Jackson-"

"Don't. I'm doing this. I've… I've had enough."

His father laughed and Jackson nicked his skin with the blade causing him to fall silent.

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice. It's _me_ who holds the blade."

"No. Listen to me. Just come away with me. I've found somewhere we can go."

Cole held out his hand to his little brother, exposing the gun in the holster at his side.

"You _left_ me."

"But now you're old enough. You can come with me. He'll never find us and he'll get what's coming. It's all planned."

Jackson would never surrender. He was filled with such sudden hate for this man. His mother had been gone for some time and Cole shortly after that leaving Jackson to be the sole bearer of all of his father's relentless beatings.

"I can't let you do this. You'll go to jail. There's no protection and you're just a liability."

At that statement, Jackson began to slide the knife across his father's skin. Just a mere flinch was all Cole saw before he withdrew a small syringe and plunged it into Jackson's shoulder. The boy immediately went limp. He slumped to the floor and his father laughed down at him. He laughed and laughed while Jackson lay paralyzed on the wooden floor. He laughed until he was silenced by Cole's shot to the head.

"I hate you," Jackson whispered, feeling his body slipping into sleep.

"You'll thank me some day, Jackson."

The world faded and Jackson's eyes opened to the face of a young Joe Reisert. He smiled comfortably at the seventeen year-old boy.

"Jackson." His voice was a mere whisper. Jackson felt the warmth behind it. "You're safe."

"No."

"Yes. Wake up."

Jackson cocked his head to the side and watched Joe blur into the Joe he was more accustomed to. The Joe he had seen only three hours ago before he fell asleep. Jackson quickly sat up and grabbed at his neck.

"You were having that nightmare," Joe commented, handing him a small cup of water.

Jackson took a sip and set it back down.

"I always do when..."

Jackson paused, not sure how to continue. Sure, Joe knew that the two of them were romantically involved, but was it really wise for Jackson to comment about it? _I always have that nightmare when she's not sleeping next to me. I'm terrified I'll wake up and she'll be gone. She left me_. Joe caught on and smirked.

"She was awake," he said, nodding toward Lisa.

Jackson craned his neck to look at her, but she was fast asleep.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I got up to wake you, but she told me to leave you."

Jackson looked down at his hands sadly.

"Is she alright?"

Joe smiled.

"Yeah. Just tired and sore. Want me to wake you when she gets up again?"

Jackson rubbed his neck a few more times before he shook his head and climbed off of the hospital bed.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee. I have a few calls to make."

Joe nodded and returned to his seat at his daughter's side. Jackson watched her for a moment longer before he disappeared through the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jasmine's number.

"Oh, Jacky. I'm so glad you called. How's Lisa?"

He sighed, glad to hear her thick accent. Her voice calmed him, even when she was slightly in a panic.

"She's… tired. And sore. Apparently she woke up."

"Apparently? Weren't you there?"

"Of course I was. I was asleep." He frowned and ducked into the small alcove where the vending machines were. "She told Joe not to wake me."

Jasmine sighed into the phone. Tension and stress were released with it.

"She's fine. Just sleeping," she said to someone on the other side of the phone. "Cole says you did well today."

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How's the meeting with the other heads?"

"Good. I hope everyone is ready for a change… it seems that we've agreed to terminate Cordin's little dictatorship, of sorts, and arrange a head counsel."

"Each of the heads being he leaders?"

"Right."

"Congrats on the promotion, Jazz," he commented, fishing for quarters in his pocket.

"I'll let you get back to her."

"Jazz?"

Jackson paused and closed his eyes once more.

"Yeah?"

"Can… Can you tell Cole I said today's the day I'm thanking him?"

He could _feel_ Jasmine smile through the phone.

"Of course," she said smoothly. "I'll let him know. Go get back to your love, Jacky."

"Love you, Jasmine."

"I love you too, Jackson."

He snapped the phone shut and exhaled. Maybe things would begin to settle. He grabbed his coffee silently and walked back to the room. Poor Joe had fallen asleep with his head laid across Lisa's lap. As he stood there in the doorway watching them sleeping, he felt content. He'd had horrible beginnings, but he still managed to end up with a semi-happy ending with a woman who loved him, and several people who had become like his extended family.

* * *

**A/N: There is going to be a bit of a time-gap in the next chapter, which may, or may not, be the last in this story… It may be next-to-last. I'm not sure yet. But it's getting wrapped up soon. I also may or may not have semi-thought-out plans for a third installment and a new Red Eye FF… it's all up in the air :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the little insight into Jackson and Cole's relationship... remember the nightmare he had in Promises Kept? Same one, in-case you couldn't tell. :P**


	13. Come So Far

**Disclaimer**: I don't pretend to own anything involving Red Eye… I can only lay claim on certain new characters, of course. Though I wish I was involved with Red Eye… Psh.

Well, folks… I'm sad to say this is the end. I've enjoyed writing this _so_ much. You just don't even know. :P Please review if you haven't already because it means a _lot_ to me. If you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask. Love you guys!

**UPDATE: The Third Installment has begun... it is titled "Differences Aside". Check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Come So Far_

Lisa looked at her watch. She hoped that she would be out of this stuffy doctor's office sometime soon. She was getting hungry and she knew that Jackson probably was, too. He was probably sitting out in the little waiting room with the sick people he seemed to hate so much. Lisa had laughed when they first walked in. He kept his head turned away from all of the people.

"What are you doing…?" she whispered as they approached the counter to check in.

"I don't want to get sick…"

Lisa laughed.

"But I'm sick, too."

"I'll take my chances with your little sickness than with whatever they might have."

She smiled to herself now. She was glad that the small gown came up to her neck. Though her legs were exposed up to the knee cap, at least her scars were covered. She sighed and felt the place where the doctor had just removed her stitches. At least this scar didn't hold the pain that the first did.

There was a soft knock on her door and then Dr. Chen appeared. She was a nice woman, from what Lisa could tell. She was one of those secret people who actually worked in the organization and assisted in covering for other employees. She was a small Asian woman whose hair was a deep black with bits of gray just above her ears. It was clipped back from her face with two barrettes.

"Well," she said, still scanning the file. "It looks to me like you can go ahead and get dressed. Nothing too pressing. I think a little vitamin E on the scars should help them to fade."

Lisa smiled. Time to get rid of them once and for all… at least _some_ of them.

"As for the vomiting and such, your blood results showed an elevated level of human chorionic gonadotropin, or HCG, in your bloodstream."

Lisa cocked her head sideways, worry beginning to make her stomach do flip-flops.

"Is… is that serious?"

Dr. Chen laughed.

"Well, I'd say so. It could change your life."

"What is it? Some sort of cancer?"

"More like a parasite." Lisa gasped. "An elevated level of HCG in the blood usually indicates that a woman is pregnant."

Lisa's jaw dropped. She had come in to have a check up and get her stitched removed and now she was _pregnant_?

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I'd like to schedule you an appointment with an associate of mine, Dr. Shannon Jennings. She's a fabulous GYN. I think you'll love her."

"Does she work for the company…?" Lisa whispered.

Dr. Chen laughed and began scribbling things down on a medical pad.

"Heavens no. The woman is too peaceful for any of this. I just happen to know her through the business." She tore off the prescription she had written for Lisa. "Here's a little something to help you with the morning sickness. I have it available for refills because it could get much worse later on."

Lisa cringed. It hadn't been major, but it had been inconveniencing. So it would get _worse_? Lisa sighed as she stared at the paper.

"It'll be okay."

Dr. Chen left Lisa to get dressed and then leave, but Lisa just began sobbing. How would Jackson react…? How would her _father_ react? Sure, Jackson loved her, but they weren't married and they both had a dangerous lifestyle. Would they be able to raise a child, even if Jackson wanted to?

Jackson cringed as the balding man next to him coughed. He coughed into a rag, but still. Jackson inched away, wishing there were more open seats. If he hadn't promised Lisa he would be waiting out here for her, he would have been sitting in the peace of his germ-free car.

When Lisa emerged from the back hallway, he sprung to his feet, so grateful to be leaving. She was wiping at her face and Jackson slid his arm around her as they left the little office and made their way to the car.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, concerned, though he had never had his stitches hurt to be removed.

"No."

"What'd the doctor say about the cold?"

"Just a little stomach flu. Nothing serious."

Jackson paused and held Lisa by the shoulders, not allowing her to get into the car.

"Then why are you crying…?" he asked, his voice so low that she could barely hear him.

"Let's not do this in the parking lot, god, Jackson."

He released her and let her into the car. When he climbed into the passenger seat and began driving, the silence was killing him.

"I just worry about you," he murmured. "You come out of the doctor's office crying and I automatically think you've contracted something fatal."

"It's hardly fatal."

She turned and looked out the window, wishing to crawl away from him. She was so embarrassed. So afraid. Then she realized they weren't heading their usual direction back to Jasmine's.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"Can't we just go back to Jasmine's? I think I want to lie down."

She saw him frown, just for a split second, before he reached out his hand and held hers.

"It's worth it, trust me."

The way he stroked her hand with his thumb made her want to cry. She didn't _want_ to scare him away. She didn't want to trap him. After ten minutes of holding it in, Lisa felt the tears stinging her eyes. Jackson stopped the car in front of a beautiful blue-gray house with white trim.

"Whose house is this?"

He grinned mischievously.

"Ours."

"Ours?"

"Yeah. That is, if you want to continue rooming with me just with a lot more space, a yard, and a kitchen for you to fix all the 3am eggs you could ever wish for."

When he left the car, a sob escaped and she quickly wiped her face. As if the pregnancy wasn't enough, now he had bought them a house? _Their_ own house? He opened the door and grabbed her hands, ready to pull her out, but she stopped.

"What's wrong? Don't you want the grand tour?"

Lisa leaned her head back against the seat, her eyes closed. Jackson panicked, assuming she had passed out. He quickly grabbed her neck and adjusted her head when her eyes shot open.

"Why are you so… so…" Lisa threw her hands up in the air as he watched in confusion. She undid her seatbelt and flew out of the car to stand in front of him. "Why are you so damn nice?"

He approached her and placed his hand at her throat, his fingers barely touching her skin.

"Would you prefer I be mean…?"

Lisa couldn't help but chuckle.

"You make me feel guilty."

"What for?"

"For everything you _do_ for me!"

"You think this is some kind of contest? _I can show my love better than you can_," he whined out. "Come on, Leese. You give me enough just by actually putting up with me."

He leaned down and pecked her on the lips gently. Then he jingled the keys in front of her face.

"Tour or no tour. It's up to you. But… I should warn you… all of our things are already inside."

"Jackson!"

He cringed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry… I just kind of assumed you'd say yes."

"A little warning would've been nice."

Still, she couldn't stay mad at him. This could be good news… A house would mean more space. A house meant security and stability. A house meant he wasn't planning on leaving her anytime soon. What was it he had whispered to her in the ambulance? _I plan on marrying you one day_. Lisa blushed.

"You're sneaky."

He smirked, proud of himself. Then he held out his arm for Lisa to take and he escorted her into the house. The garden out front was beautiful and recently done, from what Lisa could tell. Inside was a very open floor plan aside from the kitchen which was separated from the living room / dining area. Windows were everywhere, but Lisa was sure that Jackson would have had them replaced with something secure like bullet-proof glass. The kitchen was gorgeous. Marble counters and an island in the middle. New appliances. An office was located toward the back of the house near a door that opened to the spacious back yard and a lovely view of a small creek that ran through it. There was even a full bathroom down on the first floor.

Jackson mentioned something about a basement, but he said it was hideous and not completely furnished. He'd be having someone working on that. Then he led her upstairs. A large bathroom was in the hall for the two spare rooms and the second office. Jackson was thrilled for the extra rooms because he said Lisa's parents could visit for Christmas. Cynthia could come up if Lisa asked, and Jasmine or the Raders could stay. Lisa was hoping he would be open to allowing one of the rooms to be for a baby someday…

"And this," he said with a look of love, "Is the master bedroom…"

He opened the door and Lisa slowly stepped inside. The room was _huge_. It had a balcony that was open so that a breeze blew in on them. It faced the lovely woods behind their house and was big enough for chairs to be set outside. There was also a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a large walk-in closet. The walls of the bedroom were a pale, mocha-colored, brown and the accents were either a deeper chocolate brown or an almost blood red color. Whoever had decorated this place had done a very good job.

"This… this is amazing. Who decorated?"

Lisa was gazing at the lavish bed and its canopy when he responded.

"I did."

She turned around to look at him and he was beginning to kneel.

"Jackson…"

"Lisa Henrietta Reisert. I've loved you since before we even met, which is insane, but…" he laughed and continued. "You've been a rock for me and you're always a challenge. You can always keep me on track and push me to my limits. I never want to let you go… With all of these people as my witnesses, I ask you to make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife."

He was smiling calmly while Lisa looked around the room.

"Wait… what people?

Then they were everywhere. They burst out of the closet, a person from the bathroom, a few people from beneath the bed, and some from the hallway. Lisa gasped and Jackson just laughed.

"You're kidding me."

"Lisa… I never lie…"

She looked from face to face. They were all her closest friends. Her father was here, looking on with curiosity. Jasmine, Cole, Onnie, Rader, and silent Pop were all watching anxiously.

"Well! What do you say?" the tall British woman asked with a giggle.

"Do you even have to _ask_? Yes!"

She hauled Jackson up to his feet and kissed him deeply while everyone cheered. He pulled back and slid a gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. Lisa's eyes began to water and tears began to fall so she pulled Jackson into a tight hug.

"You're making this the best day of my life…"

"Oh yeah?"

"I… I have a surprise for you, too," she whispered into his ear.

He leaned back and kissed her on the cheek while everyone waited patiently.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered into his ear.

Jackson froze. Lisa could feel him stop breathing with his lips right next to her ears.

"Say something," she whispered, beginning to panic.

"I think I just might be the happiest man on _Earth_!" he shouted.

"What? What's the surprise?" Onnie asked.

Jackson grabbed Lisa's hand and turned towards the crowd. He just prayed Joe didn't kill him then and there.

"I'm going to be a father!"

The emotions on the faces of the people were definitely interesting to watch. Lisa felt her face turn scarlet at the sudden announcement. Jasmine immediately ran up and squeezed Lisa, kissing her cheeks with pride. Cole had accompanied her and pat Jackson on the shoulder. For once, Jackson didn't cringe from harsh feelings; he simply smiled at his brother. Onnie shouted something about "being al business" and Rader slapped him, but shouted her congrats. Pop and Joe were the only two to remain silent.

Jasmine pulled away from Lisa, still grinning, when her phone rang. She looked down at it and groaned.

"Well. At least I got to be here for the best part! I'll have to call you guys later. I have to take this and they probably want me to come back to base."

The couples nodded at each other and watched as the elder Rippners left, Pop in-tow. Joe approached slowly, his hands pressed deep into his pockets. Lisa felt Jackson give her hand a little squeeze.

"Daddy…"

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and grinned.

"I knew of the engagement from Jackson asking permission. What I didn't expect was to learn I was going to be a _grandfather_!"

He leaned back and kissed a blushing Lisa on her forehead.

"I… I just found out."

Jackson looked over at her.

"Is that why you were crying?" She nodded, ashamed. "You're not happy?"

"I am! I am, now. I was… I was scared you'd feel trapped or wouldn't be ready. We're moving quickly into all of this."

Jackson rubbed her back and Joe smiled at them.

"I'm responsible. I love you and I'll _always_ be here for you. You can count on that. If I'm not scared away from you after stabbing me in the throat with a pen, stabbing me in the thigh with your heel, throwing countless objects at me, and _then_ shooting me… all before you were trained… you think I am going to be scared of _life_?"

"It's life with _me_," she said with a smirk.

"I think I know what I'll get you as an engagement present, Jackson," Joe said with a chuckle. "A helmet. Maybe some other pads. Another bullet-proof vest."

Jackson rolled his eyes, but laughed along.

"You staying for dinner, daddy?"

"Oh, no, sweetie. I'm heading back to Jasmine's to get some sleep. My flight leaves tomorrow."

Lisa frowned and then her father pulled her into a hug.

"I have to head down to Texas. Pay your mother a visit so she knows I've been… held captive." He smiled and patted her back. Then he shook Jackson's hand. "I'll be back up before you know it. I lost you once when you moved away to North Carolina… I'm not letting it happen again."

They said their goodbyes and Lisa sat down on the couch in her new living room. The living room in her house that she shared _with_ Jackson. Their home. The home they'd raise their unborn child in. He came up behind her and was about to massage her shoulders when she reached back and yanked him forward.

"I could _hear_ you a mile away," she commented as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh yeah?"

He stepped over the couch back like a teenager and plopped down next to her. She laid her head down on his lap and looked up at him.

"You're wonderful."

"First impressions can be deceiving, huh?"

She laughed and then he gestured to her stomach.

"A baby, huh?"

"No, Jackson. An alien."

"In that case…"

He reached over and began to tickle her, but he stopped a few seconds in and let his hand rest against her stomach, slowly stroking it with his thumb.

"It's funny how things work out."

"Yeah. One minute we're trying to kill each other and now look at us… Jackson Rippner, family man."

He smirked.

"It has a nice ring to it."

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Then a vibrating in his pocket made him pull back.

"What is it?"

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. _Jasmine Rippner_.

"Hello?" he asked, flipping the phone open.

"Jackson. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

He sighed and leaned back deeper into the couch. Not now. Not when everything was so perfect. Couldn't they just have one moment of peace?

"Jasmine."

"Yes?"

"Can it wait?"

"No, not really."

"Fine."

Lisa sat up and watched him carefully. He was still leaning back with his entire neck exposed. Lisa couldn't help but smile at how comfortable he'd become with her.

"Frank Cordin has… disappeared."

"How?"

"Not a clue. Not a _damn_ clue. He doesn't know of the house, but I'd lock up to be safe."

"It's already done. How are you sure?"

"You only told those of us who were there, so it stands to reason that unless one of _us_ blabbed, then you should be pretty much safe."

"Thanks for the heads up," he commented slowly.

"No problem Jacky… I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Keep me updated."

"I will."

He closed the phone and turned back to Lisa. She was propped up against the arm of the couch, watching him carefully.

"Who was that?"

"Jasmine."

"What'd she want?"

"Nothing we need to worry about right at this moment."

He held out his arms and Lisa crawled forward until she was snuggled up against him. He sighed in content as he stroked her hair. Jackson couldn't believe at how they had come to be. He couldn't believe that, as Lisa had said earlier, they had come from nearly killing each other to cuddling on the couch in their new home, engaged, and expecting a child. Everything Jackson had ever wanted had seemed to come true after he met Lisa. He had all of the love he could ever ask for and he knew that so long as he stayed by _her_ side, she would never leave his. He was about to have his _own_ family to smother with love. That sounded like the perfect ending to him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was a bit gushy or whatever, but… oh well. :P I wanted it to happen ,so I made it happen. And uh… you guys can be on the lookout for part THREE… :P Also, I might be starting up a new Red Eye FF, so you can be on the lookout for THAT as well.**

**In ****case you're interested… here's ****Lisa's Engagement Ring... It's GORGEOUS! :P**

**http:/www._verragio_.com/Verragio-Engagement-Rings/Paradiso-Engagement-Rings/PARADISO-3002R#section2 (No Underscores...)  
**

**I hope y'all have enjoyed the ride. See ya next time… ~Jesscah**

**UPDATE: The Third Installment has begun... it is titled "Differences Aside". Check it out.**


End file.
